


A Groom's Thoughts II - King on the Iron Throne

by Shortsandramblings



Series: Westerosi Weddings - ... what if they weren’t so bloody dangerous? [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsandramblings/pseuds/Shortsandramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he watched her move down the Great Sept of Baelor towards the High Septon and himself, Stannis thought back to how it had all come to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spittingfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spittingfeathers/gifts), [Sarah_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/gifts).



 

As he watched her move down the Great Sept of Baelor towards the High Septon and himself, Stannis thought back to how it had all come to this.

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

**_The first time he had heard of her_ **

 

 

It had been two moons past since Robert’s heir, Joffrey of House Baratheon, had been born when Grand Maester Pycelle came to the Small Council meeting with a raven from the North.

Apparently Lady Catelyn Stark had given the Lord of Winterfell a second (legitimate) child: a healthy girl with auburn hair and blue eyes.

At the end of the meeting Robert jested that it was probably time for him to find a bride for Stannis. His brother had even added that hopefully the marriage – or at least the duty of getting heirs – would remove the scowl from Stannis’ face and break his dour persona.

Grinding his teeth, Stannis had merely stated that he would ‘ _do his duty by his king_ ’, whilst only internally hoping that whomever his brother chose for him would give him strong Baratheon sons.

 

 

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

**_The first time he met her_ **

 

 

 

It was the first time Stannis was at Winterfell.

 

As impressive as the castle was he was in no mood to look and see the treasures of the fortress. His thoughts were too of all the men that had died during the Greyjoy Rebellion doing their duty.

Robert was remembering them by celebrating; which truly meant his older brother and king was getting drunk, and becoming more and more boisterous before finding some serving wench or whore from Winter Town to bed.

None of this appealed to Stannis.

Instead he wondered down one of the quieter halls until he found a room that had not been fully closed to seclude himself in.

 

It was only after closing the large oak door behind him that he realised he was not alone. Turning to the room, Stannis found himself staring into three pairs of eyes: two Tully-blue ones and one pair Stark-grey.

The small boy with auburn hair – Lord Stark’s heir – took a step towards Stannis looking at him as if wondering if they should treat their visitor as friend or foe. On the other hand, the other boy stayed back looking at Stannis with worry etched in his features, as if he thought Stannis was here to reprimand him. As for the small child still sitting on the floor, she looked at him in interest, her mouth open with a small ‘o’, before giving a large grin Robert would be proud of.

The girl then proceeded to push herself on her small chubby legs and – a bit unevenly – started waddling towards Stannis, as she made a small sound that sounded distinctively like ‘ _knight_ ’. She only stopped when her tiny hands reached for him and used his leg as a support whilst she looked up at Stannis.

“ _Knight_.” She repeated as she grinned harder at either of her accomplishments.

 

Stannis, for himself, started to have a small moment of panic.

Truth be told, not much frightened him. He lost faith in the Seven the day they had taken his parents and he held no higher hopes from man. He had once held Storm's End through a year of siege, surviving on rats and boot leather while the Lords Tyrell and Redwyne sat outside, banqueting in sight of his walls. The Greyjoy Rebellion was just the latest reminder of the true horrors of man. However this situation was truly strange and unknown to him. Stannis had never been in such close proximity to children, especially ones this young. His wife was only now pregnant with their first – hopefully a son.

It did not help his worry that the girl had yet to reach his knee even standing up.

 

Moving closer to his younger sister, the five year old lord asked, trying to sound as serious as possible: “ _Are_ you a knight?”

Stannis couldn't hep the huff of indignation that passed his lips as he quickly corrected the boy: “I am a _lord_.”

“Our father is a lord – he is the lord of _this_ castle.” His brows coming closer together, he asked Stannis with interest: “Do _you_ have a castle?”

Stannis thoughts first turned to Storm’s End – the castle he had been denied – before answering with a scowl: “I am Lord of Dragonstone.”

At the response both boys looked at him in wonder. “Does that mean you have dragons?”

At the question, Stannis was first reminded of the Mad King Aerys, of Prince Rhaegar, and of his two remaining Targaryen heirs that had escaped from Westeros through Dragonstone – the escape _he_ had been blamed for by his brother. However he was soon reminded of the large skulls stored under the Red Keep.

Solemnly he replied: “All dragons are dead, only their skulls remain."

As the interest in both boys only grew, he decided to indulge them with the History lesson - lest they learnt something useful:  "The largest one is of Balerion [...]”

Stannis continued to talk of the dragons and the nineteen skulls within Kings Landing and the boys continued to ask questions in return. With only growing interest, Stannis ended up telling them the tale of Aegon’s Conquest. The girl only looked intently at Stannis as if to understand everything he was explaining.

The discussion went on for a while longer until an old lady interrupted by coming into the room. Even if she clearly was taken aback by Stannis’ appearance with the Stark children she did not forget her manners and bowed: “My lord.”

When the elderly woman then turned to the children she quickly informed them that it was time to sleep. However the Stark boy requested that the “lord of Dragonstone finish his story about dragons.”

 

 

It was only when the tale ended the old lady started moving the children away, that the small girl gave him parting words to him:

“ _Dragon_ _knight_.”

With the two words, Stannis briefly thought of Prince Aemon Targaryen, known as the Dragonknight*.

 

However the fleeting reflection was quickly forgotten as he saw the girl give him a final smile as she left the room in the woman’s arms.

Stannis was left to ponder that he wouldn’t mind a daughter as his second child.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story follows mainly the invents of the books but some parts are more inspired by the TV show. - Chapter deals with the events of A Game of Thrones and A Clash of Kings.

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

**_The second time he heard of her_ **

 

 

A fortnight after the boy Joffrey’s tourney, Lord Jon Arryn had died. – Murdered by the Lannisters, Stannis did not doubt it.

 

To grieve his former mentor’s death, Robert had yelled from sunup till sundown how unjust the Gods were. Stannis wanted to reply that he stopped believing in gods the day Robert and him saw the _Windproud_ break up across the bay. What mad cruel being would take one’s parents right in front of them? - Only a monster.*

 

After drinking and bedding his sorrows away, Robert had demanded that the carriages be prepared: ‘ _I am headed North’_. Teeth grinding, Stannis knew what it truly meant: a new Lord Hand – another slight.

When Robert left for Wintefell, Stannis took his leave as well, to Dragonstone.

Most thought that it was in response to being looked over once more. Part of it was. The other was to be beyond the reach of the Lannisters and their puppets.

 

When he had arrived at Dragonstone, Stannis had been surprised to learn that his wife and many of her House had taken with a red priestess. She pestered him, insisted he listen to this red woman who could read the future in her flames. ** But Stannis was not taken by the woman’s words or her wiles. Beauty was treacherous with Cersei its queen.

In any case, he had more pressing matters: to gather swords and strength.

 

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

The moon turned before a raven arrived confirming his brother’s rebuff of Stannis once more:

Lord Eddard of House Stark had accepted the king’s offer to be the new Hand. The letter also announced a betrothal between House Baratheon and House Stark: the boy Joffrey was to take Lord Stark’s eldest daughter as his future queen.

 

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

As time passed, Stannis continued with his course: swords grew in numbers slowly and the royal fleet was soon divided between Dragonstone and Kings Landing without it looking too questionable. – Only to the spies and whisperers.

 

At Robert’s return to the capital, a raven had been sent to invite Stannis to the Tourney for the New Hand. Stannis did not have time to waste to reply. – In any case, court would talk that his absence was in response to being denied, and he rather that than the truth.

Not long after the first, another raven arrived, this time from the new Hand of the King himself. It requested Stannis to return to his seat on the small council.

Only a fool would doubt Eddard Stark’s honour or his honesty. Stannis did not doubt the man cared for Robert as much as Robert preferred him to his own brothers. Yet, once more Stannis did not reply. He did not know what to reply, nor he did not trust Maester Pycelle not to read any letter he sent by raven. – Pycelle was a Lannister man through and through. Stannis was not one to forget, especially to overlook who had persuaded King Aerys to open the gates of Kings Landing to Tywin Lannister.

 

 

Finally, sense seemed to have come to Lord Stark***. A mere week later, not a raven but a man of House Stark had been dispatched.

Lord Stark seemed to have been relieved of his duty as Hand of the King and was returning to Winterfell with his daughters. In the message Lord Eddard Stark shared his thoughts that he was thinking of returning to the North by sea and requested to be able to stop at Dragonstone on his journey home.

Not a day had passed before Ser Davos’ pirate friend brought news that the Lannister dwarf had been taken by Lady Catelyn Stark to answer for the crimes against her House.

Stannis had lived through enough battles to know this was only the start.

Lord Tywin and Ser Jaime were not men to suffer disgrace meekly; they would fight rather than flee. Casterly Rock would rise – were already rising - for the slight against the dwarf.

 

This was confirmed when, soon after, the Lord of Casterly Rock had called on his banners and news from the capital talked about how Ser Jaime and a group of red cloaks had attacked Lord Stark and his men in Flea Bottom before fleeing the city.

 

 

Not a week had passed before Stannis was sent a raven by the Grand Maester informing the Realm that King Robert had died during a hunt.

It had also requested Stannis’ presence in the capital to kneel before the new king: ‘ _His Grace, Joffrey of House Baratheon and Lannister, the First of his Name’_.

Stannis sunk into his chair after reading the missive. – He had loved Robert no more than Robert had loved him. Yet Robert had been his brother.

And now it was his time to do his duty: he was Robert’s true heir, he was now the rightful king.

 

 

The sun had not set before Dragonstone received a second raven. – Lord Renly Baratheon had been slain. Lord Eddard Stark had been imprisoned. They had been charged with treason: plotting to deny the throne to the now King Joffrey. ^*

Robert’s death had been no accident and Renly had been butchered before he had ever known real battle. – Cersei murdered both his brothers yet it was only for the younger Stannis truly felt something. He grieved mainly for the boy his brother had been.

 

 

Three days later a ship came. The captain hoisted the Direwolf banners as soon as he was close to the island.

 

The Stark bannerman - Tomard - had been given instructions by his lord to bring the letter directly to Stannis. No one else. The letter bore the seal of the Lord Hand:

 _‘To his Grace, Stannis of House Baratheon. By the time you receive this letter, your brother Robert, our King these past fifteen years, will be dead. He was savaged by a boar whilst hunting in the kingswood_ [...]’

The letter ended: ‘ _Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Hand of the King, and Protector of the Realm_ ’

Stannis could note that Lord Sark had chosen his words with care. The content was clear. It confirmed what Lord Arryn and he already knew: Cersei’s issue were all from her brother Ser Jaime.

With the letter to Stannis, four others had been brought. Each stamped with the direwolf of House Stark. They were to be sent from Dragonstone to his lady wife, the Lady Catelyn Stark, to his sons at Winterfell, to his good-sister and his good-farther as well, Lady Lysa Arryn of the Eyrie and Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun.^**

 

After finishing his own letters and commanding Maester Cressen to send them all, Stannis thought of Eddard Stark. He was no friend of Stannis. Robert was the one who had loved him. Loved him as a brother. - You would never have known that it was Stannis who had been his true brother by the way he treated him. - But Stannis saw Lord Stark’s worth. He was a man of honour.

 

 

His council was in session, the sun setting on the day, when another raven arrived from the capital:

_‘His Grace, Joffrey of House Baratheon and Lannister, the First of his Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, and the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms._

_Commanding each in the name of the king and council to present themselves and swear their fealty to their king. Failing that they would be adjudged traitors, their lands and titles forfeit to the throne._

_Lord Stannis Baratheon, his lady wife, his daughter._

_Both Lord Royces and their sons._

_Lord Mace Tyrell, his brothers, uncles, sons._

_The red priest, Thoros of Myr._

_Lord Beric Dondarrion._

_Lady Lysa Arryn and her son, the little Lord Robert._

_Lord Hoster Tully, his brother Ser Brynden, his son Ser Edmure._

_Lord Jason Mallister [...]’_ the list went on.

And at the end, near last, came ‘ _Lady Catelyn Stark. Robb Stark and his brothers_.’

 

Stannis looked further down:

_‘In the place of the traitor Eddard Stark, His Grace desired Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, to take up the office of Hand of the King, to speak with his voice, lead his armies against his enemies and carry out his royal will. So the king had decreed. The small council consented. [...]’_

The letter went on to state that Cersei was to take Stannis’ place on the council, and that the City Watch Commander Janos Slynt had been raised to the rank of lord and had been granted Harrenhal.

The last part of the letter had been the only one to bring disbelief: Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, had been relieved of his duty.

 

 

It was only then that Stannis finally replied to the capital.

_‘All men know me for the trueborn son of Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storm’s End, by his wife Cassana of House Estermont. I declare upon the honour of my House that my brother Robert, our late king, left no trueborn issue of his body, the boy Joffrey, the boy Tommen, and the girl Myrcella being born of incest between Cersei Lannister and her brother Ser Jaime the Kingslayer. By right of birth and blood, I do this day lay claim to the Iron Throne of the Seven Kingsdoms of Westeros. Let all true men declare their loyalty. Stannis of House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, and the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms.’_

 

However the letter was not just for Kings Landing.

Maester Cressen and Maester Pylos went to their writing. - One hundred seventeen ravens at hand were to send one hundred seventeen copies of the letter to all the corners of the realm. A hundred maesters would read his words to as many lords in as many solars and bedchambers. More letters were delivered to ports, holdfasts, fishing villages, door of septs and inns for every man to read who could. Others were sent across the Narrow Sea to Braavos and the other Free Cities to deliver copies of the letter to the men who ruled there.

The world would know of his claim and of Cersei’s infamy.

 

 

Replies came soon after.

 

The Stormlands answered.

Then came a raven from the North. – When his father had been arrested Robb Stark had called on his banners, to avenge his father’s honour. He would now also follow his true king – the king his father proclaimed.

Another raven had soon followed from Riverrun. Lord Hoslter Tully assured the loyalty of the Riverlands.

The third was not as welcome: Lady Stark had been unable to convince her sister – Lady Arryn - to raise her banners. Nor did she hold the Lannister dwarf a hostage any longer. Only the Blackfish, her uncle, had followed Lady Stark from the Eyrie. She finished the letter stating that she prayed to the Seven that Stannis would soon hold Kings Landing; before her husband and her daughters felt the true extent of the Lannisters’ brand of justice.

Stannis did not need to pray. He and his men only needed to do their duty.

 

 

It was only then that the raven came.

Lord Eddard Stark had been executed a traitor.

 

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

 

By the turn of the moon, Robb Stark had crossed the Neck with twenty thousand swords at his back and the Kingslayer his prisoner. With the lords of the Trident with him perhaps forty thousand descended.

Stannis had twice the number. He had more than half the royal fleet, held Dragonstone and commanded the lords of the Narrow Sea, and held a strong garrison at Storm’s End.

 

However Lord Tywin now sat at Harrenhal with twenty thousand. The remnants of Ser Jamie Lannister’s army were regrouping at the Golden Tooth. And another Lannister host gathered beneath Casterly Rock.

Moreover the Tyrells and the Redwynes had sided with the Lannisters. - News from the capital announced that the boy Joffrey had broken his betrothal with the traitor’s daughter, set Lord Stark’s daughter aside for Lady Margery Tyrell.

Stannis remembered how a year ago Renly and the Knight of Flowers had schemed to make the Tyrell girl one of Robert’s bed mates. They had hoped Robert would meet her, bed her, wed her...

However this time, Stannis was sure it was not Ser Loras’ idea. Renly had always cared for his knight of Flowers, even more than Robert had ever cared for Eddard Stark. It was Mace Tyrell who had always wanted his daughter to be queen. Margery Tyrell brought fifty thousand swords and all the strength of Highgarden.

In any case, Stannis had never forgotten the siege of Storm’s End and the Lords Tyrell and Redwyne had never dared.

 

 

 

History had a way of repeating itself: the lord of Winterfell slain in Kings Landing... Baratheons, Starks, and Tully raising together for justice ... innocent northern maidens to save from the clutches of madness.

 

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

**_The second time he met her_ **

 

 

 

The first hint of dawn was visible to the east.

 

The city was still in chaos.

He let his men plunder some but when Stannis had heard that four women had been raped, the men who done it had all been gelded.

All you could hear now were sounds: grunts of pain, angry curses, shouts of help and the moans of the wounded and dying men.

The ones still living were remembering the deceased; weeping for them, drinking to them, cursing them...

His own men felt their own losses. How could they forget? The bay was still smoking. Like many, Devan – one of his own squires – cried for a father and brothers he had not the bodies of.

 

 

In the Red Keep it was worse.

They had found Cersei on his brother’s throne. His men had been able to stop her before she had given a draught to her second son and herself – _essence of nightshade_. The boy had been separated from his mother, wailing. He had been put in a chamber. She had been put in a cell.

 

Then they reached the Maegor’s Holdfast.

First they had found the boy Joffrey. He had pleaded to Stannis, called him ‘ _uncle’_. Stannis had only demanded the boy be chained and put in a different cell to his mother before his kingsguard and himself had moved further inside the building.

The Queen’s Ballroom was red with blood. Stannis had barely stomached the sight inside: the bodies of highborn ladies, their children and their handmaidens lying open in front of him. He was reminded of the two babes he had heard Tywin Lannister had presented to Robert when his brother had arrived at the capital after his own victory.

 

 

Then she was found.

During the fighting the girl had apparently escaped Maegor’s and had gone back to her chambers, locking herself inside.

 

A white cloak stained with blood and fire was draped over her slim frame.

There was none of the smiles that she had shown him last time. The smiles that she was probably too young to remember.

Now he wondered if she would ever smile again.

 

She reminded Stannis of the injured goshawk he had found as a lad and had nursed back to health. – _Proudwing_. The bird would perch on his shoulder and flutter from room to room after him and take food from his hand, but she would not soar. She never flew higher than the treetops. Robert had called her _Weakwing_.

Did the girl wish to be a bird and fly away?

 

_Look Robert, look what your queen did to your kingdom, to your precious ‘Ned’, to his daughter. – Would you call her ‘weakwing’?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several parts seem to have news in the wrong order; however this was done in a way because of how news travelled through the realm. - Ravens faster than gossip, gossip faster than a rider...
> 
> * Probably obvious but it’s a reference to Joffrey demanding Ned Stark’s head in front of Sansa.
> 
> ** In books its somewhat explained that its Selyse that first gets caught up in Melisandre. Stannis only follows after he names himself king.
> 
> *** Small Divergence: In the books, when Ned is dismisses himwelf from the handshipafter refusing to take part in the killing of Daenerys he actually considers going home by sea and stopping off at Dragonstone to talk with Stannis, I just wanted to add a little more sense to him and less trust in others in Kings Landing.
> 
> ^* Divergence: After seeing Robert on his death bed, Ned has the conversation with Renly – the conversation is closer to the one in the books not the TV show. In the books Renly talks about the hundred swords and getting Joffrey away from his mother. He does not talk to Ned about Stannis.
> 
> What I changed is that: Ned does not refuse the 100 swords [- Quote from the A Game of Thrones: ‘When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die, Cersei Lannister had told him in the godswood. He found himself wondering if he had done the right thing refusing Lord Renly’s offer.’]
> 
> But Pycelle (or another Lannister spy) hears them and warns Cersei, in addition to Baelish warning her about Ned asking for the City Watch. – In the altercation, Renly gets severely injured, to die shortly after. For some unknown reason Loras isn’t there. – Sansa was never able to go to Cersei and warn her, Septa Mordane had stopped her.
> 
> ^** Divergence: Ned did send Tomard to Dragonstone before he spoke with Baelish. Not trusting Pycelle he had his own ‘mail’ brought to Stannis for Stannis to send it to Catelyn/ Robb/ Lysa/ Hoster (- in link with the 4 letters Sansa had to write in the books)


	3. Chapter 3 - Another First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days following the Battle of the Blackwater - 299AC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had allot of trouble with this chapter, hopefully it is satisfactory.

 

**_The first time she surprised him_ **

 

 

 

The battle was won.

Cersei was still in her cell. The boy Joffrey was still in his. The boy Tommen was still in the chamber he had been assigned. The dwarf, who had been found half-dying with his squire at his side, was being treated before justice would be served. Even Ser Lancel, son and heir of Ser Kevan Lannister, had been put a cell. Maester Pycelle, on the other hand, had been found dead, his body nearly unrecognisable.

A raven brought news that the Northerners and Riverlords hosts had braved a great victory, slowing the Tyrell and Lannister’s main forces before they had been able to advance on the capital.

He now sat of the Iron Throne.

He was King.

The one true King of the Seven Kingdoms.

 

And yet,

He felt no relief.

He did not sleep more than before the battle.

The bay still smoked. The remains of the battle were below the surface of the water; all Baratheon ships, from both sides. A black tomb for so many men.

The city still showed the signs of the battle; red was not reserved for only the Keep. Even though he had the city, order still needed to be restored in the streets, and Stannis was not naive to thinking that danger did not still loom within the walls of the capital.

Moreover, one battle won did not mean the war.

Two of his Kingdoms were still in open rebellion. The Westernlands and Highgarden were still strong and if anyone was as determined as Stannis it was Tywin Lannister.

The allegiances of the Vale, the Iron Isles and Dorne were still questionable. Lady Arryn had always been half-mad in Stannis’ opinion; her boy needed to be separated from her at the earliest possible moment and would soon be called to be a ward of the crown. Stannis never trusted Lord Balon, or any of the Ironborn. As for the Martells, if anyone had still called Robert the ‘ _Usurper’_ it was them. Their hate for his brother had only been supplanted by their hate of anything Lannister. All the same, they had taken the girl Myrcella – linked to both the Baratheon and the Lannister Houses - for one of their heirs.

 

Even with his men surrounding him, Stannis was alone.

His uncle was at Storm’s End.

His greatest supporters were still far away. Lord Robb Stark and his lady mother had been called back to Riverrun for the funeral of Lord Hoster Tully.

Even his wife, who he never cared much for, was away, on that island his brother gifted him with. Her and his daughter, his heir.

 

 

The first true reprieve he felt was several days after conquering the city: his trusted smugger was brought to him, battled and bruised but still breathing.

At a loss of what to say, Stannis had only been able to state the obvious: “You are still alive.”

 

 

 

. . . . . .

 

 

 

One of the many things that needed his attention in the repercussions of the siege was _her_ , Lord Eddard Stark’s daughter.

 

Soon after the battle, a raven had been sent to Riverrun informing Lord Robb Stark and Lady Stark that his sister was alive. Unfortunately, none had any knowledge of the whereabouts of the younger Stark girl since Eddard Stark had been imprisoned all those months ago.

The other delicate situation had been to the state of the girl; determining the extent of her suffering in the hands of the Lannisters. Thankfully Maester Pylos and a septa had been able to inform him, upon examination, that the girl was in fact still a maid. The relief had been somewhat dampened however, when he had also been informed of the numerous scars and bruises that marked her body.

 

Apart from these brief instances, Stannis did not deal with the girl.

That is, until his newly appointed Hand reminded him of her existence, and that the girl would be needed for the upcoming trials.

At Davos’ mention of the girl, Stannis accepted the fact that she should be interrogated. However, at the use of the word, Davos subtly reminded him that she was not their foe and she was but a girl of barely three-and-ten, who had already been through a lot at their true enemy’s hand.

 

Feeling that the task ahead of him would be even more daunting than speaking to his own daughter, Stannis had first asked for several accounts of the girl’s treatment since he had taken the city.

As all ladies of the keep had been slaughtered there was no one to keep the young girl company but the septa that had attended to her examination and her maid, who seemed to have survived the bloodshed as well. Knowing this, it did not surprise him when informed that she spent most of her time in the Godswood or in her chambers.

He was however surprised to hear that although two of his most trusted knights had been assigned to her safety, the girl had instead requested Lord Selwyn Tarth’s heir as her shield, a woman herself.

The idea of a woman dressed in man's mail, imagining herself a knight, seemed preposterous to Stannis. Women had no place on the battlefield, much less as someone’s sworn shield. Be that as it may, he had heard of several accounts in the North of certain Houses who did indeed have their women clad in mail and leather, fighting, instead of pursuing more womanly activities. He was later somewhat reassured when it was further explained that the girl had no particular interests in a sword herself, but rather did not trust in men, even his men.

 

All this was further confirmed when she was brought to the small council room for questioning – or as Lord Davos put it – to merely talk with the girl.

 

When the girl entered into the room, Stannis was relieved to see that she seemed in better spirits than when she had last been in his presence, the day of the battle.

As she introduced herself and then talked about her time in the capital, Stannis noted that she had all the curtsies, qualities and graces befitting to a lady of her station. However Stannis had lived in Kings Landing long enough, and had seen enough horrors of his own to also observe the fear she was trying to hide behind the pretty words she gave.

It took him, and mainly Davos, quite a while before she trusted them enough to speak of how she had truly been treated during her captivity. She spoke of the letters she had been forced to write to her brother and mother, of the pleading she had done to the boy Joffrey, of the witnessing of her father’s beheading, of the beatings the Kingsguard had done as punishment for actions taken by her brother ...

The list went on until the girl spoke no more... or maybe it was seeing Stannis’ face which had halted the recount; his was rigid with fury, his jaw was clenched so much that he was sure his teeth would shatter.

 

The silence dragged on until Stannis was able to calm himself somewhat, and the girl found enough courage to continue. However, what followed completely unbalanced his state of mind.

 

“Y-your grace?... May I inquire on the fate of your prisoners?”

Not seeing a reason to withhold the truth from her, Stannis replied:

“Your testimony will aid in the progress of the trials. The boy Joffrey is a traitor to the crown and is accused calling himself king, as well as demanding the death of a lord – your father - and innocent children and babes - most of my brother’s bastards . He will also be judged on his treatment of you. Lady Cersei is being tried for adultery and murder of Lord Arryn, as well as Lord Renly, and Lord Eddard, as well as the murder of most for the ladies and children of the Keep.”

There was a small pause, before the girl gave a small nod and then spoke once more in her timid voice: “What of Lord Tyrion and Tommen?”

“They will also put on trial. Lord Tyrion as a traitor to the crown, as for the boy Tommen it remains to be seen. Like his brother, Tommen is not my brother’s seed, he is a bastard. Yet he is barely eight and I cannot hold him accountable for his parents or his brother’s actions.

The girl seemed to hesitate a long time before she spoke again: “Your Grace... I would ask that you give leniency to Lord Tyrion in his sentencing, as well as whatever decision you come up with for Tommen.”

Stannis frowned at the unexpected request: “You defend the dwarf? You would have me be merciful to the man after his involvement as Acting Hand whilst you were a hostage? After his involvement - his wildfire trick - on the Blackwater?”

Her face turned red, her voice trembled as she replied:

“Forgive me Your Grace, I did not mean to offend or dictate how you should bring justice to those who opposed you, however I felt the need to protect the only man who defended me against Joffrey.

As I previously stated, Joffrey was a constant torment to my life ever since he demanded my father’s head. However, what I might not have made clear was that the suffering stopped, or at least diminished considerably, when Lord Tyrion arrived in King’s Landing.

I was not privy to the details of the Small Council but nor was I blind to all that was happening in the Keep. Many know that there is no love lost between Queen Cersei and her brother. There is even less so between Joffrey and his uncle. During my stay, Lord Tyrion had many altercations with the Queen’s men. Joffrey probably hates him nearly as much as he hates my brother Robb; Lord Tyrion was the only one in court who would reprimand his irrational actions. The Hound... Joffrey’s sworn shield even once spoke of how Lord Tyrion had slapped Joffrey...

Everyone called Tyrion the monster but Joffrey is the true monster, and Lord Tyrion was the only one who called out on Joffrey’s true nature. Lord Tyrion is able to see the true nature of his family: he was always kind to Myrcella and Tommen, but would condemn his sister’s drinking and his nephew’s evilness. Being Lord Hand and his father’s name were what protected him – well that and his own sellsword and clansmen – not his love of his sister or the king... I-I mean Joffrey.

As for his part as Lord Hand and during the battle, I would say he was merely doing his duty. If I would be so bold, I would say that he seemed to be actually doing quite well with a king who would rather torture the innocent than rule his kingdom... your kingdom... and a sister who hates him, and who opposed him at every turn. As reports of your impeding arrival grew, Lord Tyrion took his obligation to the city seriously: he prepared the city for a siege, and fashioned some way of defending it against an army that greatly outnumbered his own. He even sent his niece to Dorne to keep her safe, much to his sister’s protest.

I know that he should have bent the knee and called you his king but what man would be able to go against his own blood... go against his duty to them... his father? – Even you had a choice once between following your duty to a king or your duty to your blood... and you chose your blood. Yet you would condemn another for doing the same?”

 

During the speech the girl’s voice had risen, changed from a meek humbleness to one of passion and determination. However as the last words were spoken, probably realising the extent of her words against him, she quickly fell silent and looked submissively back at the floor.

Although the remarks took him by surprise and were reaching on impertinence, Stannis couldn’t help but be impressed by her integrity as well as her sense of duty and loyalty to a man who had apparently protected her.

 

The matter also aided in a few questions Stannis himself had about the dwarf.

When his brother had still been alive, and Lord Arryn and himself were ruling the Realm, Stannis never found any redeeming qualities to give the youngest Lannister... apart from the fact that he did not have his father’s avarice or ruthlessness, nor his sister’s vanity or his brother’s arrogance. The only true worth he could gift the small man was the possibility of being the one person who could out drink and out whore Robert.

So when Stannis had taken the city, and Lord Davos and himself had looked through the books and inventoried the city, he had been surprised to find how diligent the dwarf had been as Hand. Obviously this had been prominent enough for the young girl to notice.

The other uncertainty Stannis had with regards to Lord Tyrion was to do with his current condition. After his victory, Tyrion Lannister had been found with his squire nearing on death. When questioned, the squire had relayed how, amongst the chaos of the battle, he had dragged his lord to safety, after the later had been gravely wounded. Stannis had been reluctantly impressed by the bravery of both the dwarf and his squire. Tyrion Lannsiter was clearly not one fit for battle, unlike his elder brother. Even with his wildfire trick, Stannis had assumed that the dwarf would have left the fighting to others, much like his nephew and sister had done. However, as the girl stated, instead, he had defended the city; he had done his duty to his king... just not the right king.

What the girl had also revealed, or more specifically, had made clearer were the details on the large scar the dwarf now bore. His young squire insisted that it had been Ser Mandon Moore of the Kingsguard had been the one to attack the Lannister dwarf. If the girl was to be believed, the squire’s tale could hold merit.

 

After a long moment of reflection, Stannis decided not to reprimand the girl for the possible slight to his self, on the fact that she had merely told the truth.

Instead he simply stated: “I will take your words into consideration on the matter my lady. If there is nothing else...”

At the reply, the girl visibly relaxed. Her shoulders moved, seemingly less tense, and she raised her head, giving the smallest of smiles.

“Thank you, Your Grace, for taking the time to listen.... There is...” Blushing once more, she stuttered: “T-There is one last ... small request I would make?”

Stannis nodded for her to continue.

“I would like... that is, I was wondering if I could visit Tommen? When I was a hostage, I did not have any friends, but both Tommen and Myrcella were kind to me, and tried to keep my spirits up. Tommen is a sweet boy who just likes to play with his cats and who has none of his brother’s evil. He is a good-hearted boy who always tries his best... I would like to return this kindness to him... that is, if you would allow it?”

 

At the statement and question, Stannis was reminded of the few times he had been near the boy. It was true that the boy had never seemed a threat of any kind, seemed more of a docile nature. He definitely did not seem to have any of his older brother’s tendencies. There had been an incident that had been related to him by Lord Arryn that had further demonstrated the contrast in nature between the two brothers. The late lord Hand had informed him that the boy Tommen had once adopted a fawn as a pet. However shortly after, his brother had killed and skinned the animal. Stannis had also heard on several accounts in which it was to be believed that Joffrey abused his younger brother.

 

Upon this reflection, Stannis decided to allow the girl this second request: “I will allow it. Nevertheless, I will require that you will stay to his chambers for all these visits and that they be supervised by the septa, and both his and your guards will remain at the door.

The girl gave him another small smile, as she thanked him: “Thank you, Your Grace, you are most kind.”

 

 

After the girl curtsied and departed moments later, Stannis couldn't help but frown. – He had been described many things in his life but never had he been called ‘ _kind_ ’.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Battle of Blackwater – 299AC:  
> I made Sansa slightly older - closer to Joffrey's - so is 13 (from the books should be 12 for the Battle of Blackwater)  
> In opposite, I made Stannis slightly younger: he is 32 (from the books should be 35 for BoB)  
> [Ages based on the books: Joffrey: 13 / Tommen: 8 / Myrcella: 9/ Davos: 40ish / Robb: 15-16 / Catelyn: 34-35 / Cersei/Jaime: 32-33 / Tyrion: 25-26]
> 
> As some have probably realised, in this story I had Sansa be a bit more informed to the going-ons of the keep whilst she was a captive, this was either by just hearing things or through Shae (and yes Shae is her maid that is still alive).  
> Also, it is intentional that Stannis’ never mentions her by name/that Sansa’s name is never mentioned (at least not directly, only in a parchment or missive).


	4. Chapter 4 - Other Surprises Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the previous chapter, Stannis start his reign as king in Kings Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little frustrating to write and the second was just getting longer and onger as well, so decided to just publish the first part at least. Hope its ok, even with all the third person narration/ non-dialogue of it.

 

The days and weeks following the girl’s account were full of interrogations, followed by arrivals.

 

In the first category thankfully started with little complication. Stannis and his men started questioning the ‘guilty parties’, leaving the most important for the end: the boy Joffrey, the Dowager Queen Cersei and Lord Tyrion.

During the cross-examining the few minor lords and Gold Cloaks who had survived the siege, Stannis was further informed of certain events between Lord Eddard Stark’s arrest and the Battle of Blackwater. One such enlightenment was that the previous Commander of the City Watch, Janos Slynt, had apparently been stripped of his lordship of Harrenhal and instead had been sent, along with others within his ranks, to join the Night's Watch by the dwarf. The reason said was their involvement in the butchering of Robert’s bastards. As for the current Commander, the one that had been appointed by the Lannister Acting Hand, he was still missing. (-presumed dead)

Once the questionings complete, Stannis had turned his attention to the current members of the Kingsguard. This proved to not take long as two were dead: Ser Preston Greenfield had apparently been killed during mob riots weeks before the siege and had yet to be replaced, and Ser Mandon Moore was the one that had been slain by Lord Tyrion’s squire, (a boy from House Payne).

Ser Baristan Selmy was still missing. So was the man who had been appointed his replacement, Sandor Clegane. Part of Stannis hoped that the older knight would come back to reclaim his title as the Lord Commander, since Stannis refused to give any kind of validity to his dismissal from the Kingsguard: both Ser Baristan’s discharge as well as the appointment of a man who was not a knight was a disgrace to the Order.

Ser Jaime Lannister was still imprisoned at Riverrun, and Ser Arys Oakheart was in Dorne with Cersei’s bastard daughter. Ser Arys, according to the girl’s testimony, had been the only one, when ordered to hit her, to do so as ‘ _lightly as he dared_ ’, and always only after objecting first. Of course, the _Kingslayer_ had never hit the girl either, but he had other crimes to be held accounted for.

The only two remaining Kingsguard were Ser Meryn Trant and another recent appointment: Ser Osmund Kettleblack. Stannis had always considered Ser Meryn sly and cruel, and to also be loyal to Cersei. It was also necessary to note that he had participated in the slaying of the Stark household whilst his brother Renly had been murdered and Lord Eddard Stark arrested. Stannis wasn’t given much on Ser Osmund except that he is a former sell-sword and had been appointed by Cersei, two things that definitely did not help the knight in his current situation.

 

It was with the next prisoner that true progress was made: after the two members of the Kingsguard, Ser Lancel Lannister was questioned. He was not only cousin to Cersei, but the young knight had been squire to his brother Robert. Like the Lannister Hand, Ser Lancel had fought during the Blackwater Battle and had been severely injured. His wounds had still not fully healed when he was brought in front of the true king.

Stannis first thought him mad when the Lannister knight repeated several times of the ‘ _queen’s madness_ ’ and how ‘ _the imp was right’_. He kept on talking of the battle and going over the fact that Cersei hadn’t cared about anyone but her son... ‘ _her precious son_ ’.

Thankfully, he soon seemed to have regained some sense starting his confessions with: “I am a sinner, with much and more to atone for”. From there, Ser Lancel then disclosed about the many altercations between the dwarf and his sister. Not soon after, the knight fell to the ground and even confessed having relations with the queen, and that Lord Tyrion, having found out, had blackmailed him into spy on her. However, Ser Lancel insisted he ‘ _only gave the queen comfort **after** the king died_ ’.

The words spewing out of him, tears joined, as he then continued to tell all his sins with four words: ‘ _I killed my king_ ’. - He went on to explain his part in Robert’s death: on the request of Queen Cersei, he had provided the king with a large dose of strongwine whilst Robert was hunting the boar that ultimately killed him.

 

 

The dwarf came next, wanting to have as much information as possible before he met with Cersei.

 

Lord Tyrion sat on the straw beneath his cell looking at Stannis but made no move to stand. Instead he merely gave a smirk as greeting for his visitor.

Thank fully, the dwarf had then continued on a more serious note, going into the events of the last months. He first explained that it was his sister and nephew, having made several ill-advised decisions, who prompted Lord Tywin to send his second – less favoured - son to Kings Landing to bring order to the Small Council. Lord Tyrion acquiesced that, as acting Hand of the King, he had found out that Cersei not only slept with their cousin Ser Lancel but also Ser Osmund of the Kingsguard, and had used the knowledge of both to his advantage. He also confirmed that it had been Joffrey who had ordered the murdering of nearly twenty bastards.

On the other hand the dwarf’s coolness flattered slightly by surprise when it was revealed to him that the girl had defended his part in the war between the Lannisters and the true king. Regaining from his stupor, Lord Tyrion did however confirm that, upon first arriving in the capital, he had heard of Joffrey’s beatings of the girl and, at a later date, of several whores.

However the dwarf insisted of having no knowledge about the king’s murder or any arrests and executions since, as he had been imprisoned in the Eryie at the time.

 

Ultimately, after many days of interrogations, several of the revelations, mainly Ser Lancel and Lord Tyrion’s, helped in the case against Cersei for adultery and murdering the king as well as the killing of his brother Renly and Lord Stark. However, none added any knowledge to the claim that the dowager queen’s children were not from King Robert’s seed.

It mattered not: he had the book and Edric Storm.

 

As for Cersei, she refused to speak to anyone, him in particular.

 

 

. . . . . . .

 

 

The second category, the arrivals, was with more hassle.

 

One could not forget that there was still a war going on... And if anyone was as determined as Stannis it was Tywin Lannister.

Tyrell and Lannister detachments still existed between the Northern and Riverland forces and Kings Landing, as well as news of Tywin Lannister’s dog, the Mountain, continued to arrive at the capital about burnings, plundering, and rape in the Riverlands.

With this, Robb Stark and his host would take longer to arrive at the capital. In response, Stannis also sent men to regain Harrenhal from the south.

 

As for the arrival of his own men, when the city got more under Stannis’ control, he sent for his family and Maester Cressen from Dragonstone.

However the first to arrive was his brother’s bastard from Storm’s End, with his uncle Ser Lomas Estermont.

Young Lord Robert Arryn was also sent to be brought to court – by _royal command_. Nevertheless, Lady Lysa Arryn had yet to reply, but Stannis sensed difficulty coming from her part.

 

His queen and heir soon came after the interrogations, bringing with them Lord Davos’ remaining sons and well as certain members of House Florent. However, Stannis had refused the presence neither of the fool nor of his wife’s red priestess in the capital, and had actually ordered the red woman removed from Dragonstone as well - a decision his Lord Hand seem to fully support.

Little could be said of Selyse taking in her role as queen except for being more demanding and irritating, and complaining about her red woman. The same could be said of his good-uncle, Ser Axell Florent.

As for his heir, when the Princess Shireen first arrived she had been as shy as ever and had awkwardly gone into an unpractised curtsy and called him “Your Grace”, and had been scared to meet his eye. Her shyness only seemed to grow from there. - Thankfully, however, Edric Storm and the Stark girl seemed to be good companions for the princess: joining her for her lessons and playing with the both of them in the Gardens.

However Stannis refused for his daughter, or even his brother’s bastard for that matter, to join the Stark girl’s visits to the boy Tommen.

 

Stannis couldn’t hide his surprise and irritation when Davos had also come with a request from the girl, hoping to visit the dwarf as he continued to recover from his battle wounds. The constant want to surround herself with lions had him more than a little confused. He was even more dumbstruck when he actually ended up agreeing - as long as guards were always present and the girl stood at the other end of the room to Lord Tyrion.

After one such meeting he asked a report from his Hand as to what they talked about in the Lannister dwarf’s cell:

_“What do they talk about?”_

_“Nothing in particular Your Grace. His time at Casterly Rock as a boy, her time in Winterfell. About their kin. About the Wall. He asks her about the boy Tommen. She reassures him of his nephew’s health and well being.”_

_“Does he ask about his sister or of the other boy?”_

_“Not once.”_

_“... Her maid also comes with her every time... She also asks him a few questions.”_

_“...T-the maid?!”_

_“Aye. Her maid. She seems to be quite... temperamental...”_

 

The next arrivals came as a surprise more than anything else as the sudden guests were definitely not expected: the group that called themselves Brotherhood without Banners brought two detainees with them.

The first Stannis recognised immidiately: he was a boy he had questioned with Lord Arryn many moons ago - another of Robert’s bastards that seemed to have escaped the massacre of his half-brothers and half-sisters. However, it was safe to say, the most unexpected was the other: Lord Eddard Stark’s second daughter, though this one seemed to be in contrast to her sister in every way; physically as well as in character.

 

Finally, not a full week had passed since a missive had been sent to the young Lord Robb Stark about the recovery of his second sister before news that the Lions and Roses had been pushed back from the King’s Road and Harrenhal and the forces coming from the north should arrive in the capital by the next moon.

 

The trials would soon commence.

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Other Surprises Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (many) trials

 

 

From his years as a sailor and as a commander, Stannis had come to recognize that it was the _wait_ that was unbearable above all else.

The calmness before the storm that was sure to come.

 

The war was still going on, but no battles had been fought since the retaking of Harrenhaal. There was still some chaos within Kings Landing, but the capital was in anticipation for the approaching northern forces and the upcoming trials. All the questioning had been done, the testimonies had been taken. All was left to do was _wait,_ for the North and the Riverlands to arrive... Or of news of Lord Lannister and Lord Tyrell retaliating.

All was prepared, nothing more could be done but _wait_.

 

During this time, Stannis and his reduced Council continued with the everyday running of the capital and the Realm. Stannis also still waited on a response from either Dorne or from the Vale.

Nevertheless, mainly to the great encouragement of his Lord Hand, Stannis also used this time for less-consequential duties.

He was continually updated on the status of the capital’s prisoners as well as guests: these went from Ser Lancel and Lord Tyrion improving from their battle injuries, to his brother’s bastards apparently getting along, to the Lady-knight of Tarth joining herself as the sworn-shield to the second Stark girl (in addition to the first) and in retaliation the younger girl asked her questions about sword fighting and continuously requested lessons. As for her sister, with her missing sibling having been found, the girl opened up more; on the other hand, to Stannis’ mild frustration she still visited both the Lannister imp and the boy Tommen.

Cersei was still in her cell, refusing to speak.

The boy Joffrey was still confined to his cell, requesting no one but his mother.

 

Lord Seaworth also encouraged Stannis to not only inquire on news of the princess’s progress in the capital but actually visit his daughter. On such occurrences, he would also usually find her with not only his brother’s bastards but also with Lord Stark’s sisters, before he sent them away, requesting a _private meeting_ with the princess.

However these occasions with his daughter were unfortunately not the most awkward of all he had to undergo during the wait. Now that he was more than a lord but the _King,_ it meant one of his duties came to the forefront: his duty to the marriage bed; a duty as a husband and duty as a king... Even though he doubted he would be successful (– many doubted that his queen and him would be successful, due to her many miscarriages –) he still had to try to provide an heir, a _male_ heir.

Each time he came to his wife's chamber's, the duty was as gauche as it had been on their wedding night, as uncomfortable as it had been in Dragonstone: his wife would lie as still as she always would, not making any sound, as he would try and... _perform_ to the best of his ability. A small change however was when it was finally over: Selyse would start talking about her red priestess again, making him want to retire to his own chambers all that much faster.

 

Thankfully these... _sessions_ did not repeat themselves too many times, as they were put to the side by an interruption: vassal ships from Dorne.

Waiting for the major part of the Northern Forces to arrive in the capital and having received no real news from the South, Stannis was more than surprised when his scouts announced several ships bearing the colours of several Dornish Houses – including House Martell - had been spotted. Three days after the news, Prince Oberyn Martell as well as Prince Trystane and Cersei’s daughter and the last of the Kinsguard arrived in the capital. – Not to mention the two hundred other Dornishmen that had also come.*

The presence of the Martells in the capital was questionable but not fully unwelcome. There was of course existing resentment for had happened to Princess Elia Targeryen and her children. – Resentment that the famed Red Viper had no problem in reminding Stannis every chance he got. On the other hand, it helped somewhat that Dorne seemed to be aware of the strained relationship that had existed between the two older Baratheon brothers, and of Stannis’ sense of justice.

Stannis, especially through his Lord Hand, also saw their presence as an opportunity to re-build links with the Dornish – even though Stannis personally found them a very particular and _passionate-a_ _rdent_ kingdom, especially Prince Oberyn himself. Yet, this did not stop him from doing his duty as King of the Realm and having a private meeting with the princely envoy and getting to know of Dorne’s expectations.

During the meeting with the Prince Oberyn, it was clear that the Dornish were ready for the Lannisters to go on trial for their crimes, and were in fact  resolute that _all_ their crimes, _past_ and present, should be treated. On the other hand, the Prince acknowledged and was actually quite insistent that the girl Myrcella – a mere child of not even ten - should not be held accountable for her parents’ or grandparents’ crimes. He finished by stating that the young Prince Tystane, had become quite taken with his betrothed, even if their courtship had not been the longest, and ‘ _would be greatly upset if anything were to happen to her during her stay in the capital’_ and as his uncle, he would also be ‘ _greatly upset’_.

Not liking the implication or the threat in the Dornishman’s words, teeth gritting, Stannis had assured the Dornish prince that he was no butcher of the innocent – that he was not a Lannister – and the girl would be safe from the same fate as the accused. The girl had actually joined her younger brother in his confinement in one of the chambers.

 

 

**. . .**

 

Finally, not three days later, the Stark and Tully banners were seen.

 

When the North and the Riverlands arrived, Stannis met for the second time ever the new Lord of Winterfell. The young lord was an older version of the small boy Stannis remembered from all those years ago: he had the Tully look, was not as silent and brooding as Stannis remembered Lord Eddard Stark being, and was maybe a little too cocky and confident in his new role as lord of the largest kingdom of the Realm – similar to Robert when he had first become king.

 

When greeting the arrivals, the reuniting of the Stark family had been as awkward to witness the second time, as it had when the two girls had first thrown themselves in each other’s arms weeks prior. - Stannis had never been prone to such sibling affection shown so open, and even if he was not a part of them, being a witness to it made him ill at ease.

Thankfully with them arrived others who Stannis could direct his attention to: with the forces several captives had also been brought including two other sons of Ser Kevan Lannister and Ser Cleos Frey and another son of Lady Genna Lannister-Frey.

Of course the true prize was Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer. When the knight was presented to Stannis, he couldn’t help but think that even though unwashed, his clothes rotting, and his face was pale and wasted behind a shaggy beard, from several months being a captive of the young Northern lord, the power of the man was still apparent. - It was said that no knight in the Seven Kingdoms could stand against Ser Jaime. Stannis could not deny that for his many faults, the man could fight. Looking at the man before him now, he wondered if he could win as champion for his sister, if it came to it.

 

**. . .**

 

The trials were finally being to proceed.

 

Only three judges were officially demanded for a royal trial. Nevertheless Stannis, deeming the trial needing to be as impartial as possible (– and using the fact that Martells have actually come to the capitol-) decreed that there would be six judges, one for each Greater Houses present in the capital, with the exception of the young ( - definitely cocky- ) Greyjoy heir, as Stannis still refused to any kind of pardon on the Rebellion years prior, or to trust any Ironborn.

As it were: he presided the trial from the Iron Throne, being King of the Realm, his lord Hand was on his right, the young Lord Robb Stark on his left, on either side were the newly appointed Lord Edmure Tully representing the Riverlands, Ser Brynden Tully representing the Vale (– having spent most of his adulthood there- ), Prince Oberyn Martell representing Dorne, and Stannis’ uncle, Ser Lomas Estermont, representing the Stormlands.

Most of court was also in attendance – including most lords that had come from Dorne, the Riverlands and the North – however, Stannis refused that his daughter be present for most of it. As for the queen: she, unfortunately, was quite insistent in being present, however Stannis made clear that she was to stay _silent_.

 

The trials started as expected: the lords and soldiers whose testimonies had proved useful spoke first, then the two dishonoured kingsguard, then Ser Lancel and Lord Tyrion Lannister. All for the most part confirming information about either the murder of the King, the boy Joffrey’s ordered murders, the queen’s extra-marital affairs after the king’s death, and the killing of nearly all the women and children present at court at the moment of the siege.

The accused, both the boy Joffrey and the Dowager Queen Cersei, were brought forth during the proceedings, made to listen to all the testimonies; though placed as far as possible from each other. - Unfortunately (- _irritably_ -) the boy continually protested and interrupted to the point that he had to be  gagged to make sure the trial could continue without any more outbursts. Cersei on the other hand stayed silent, eyes boring between the person who was speaking and Stannis.

 

Of all of the witnesses Stannis had already previously questioned, the last one was _her_.

As she silently came into the room and then started her testimony, her eyes focused only on the Northern Lord or on Stannis himself (- very intentionally ignoring the boy Joffrey’s maddening gaze-), making Stannis even more aware of how uncomfortable the girl was. He assumed that she probably wanted to be anywhere else but there, yet she had not objected when it had been requested; instead, she had accepted that she had to do her _duty,_ no matter how unpleasant she knew it would be.

The questions and answers were more concise than when she had first spoke of her confinement with Lord Davos and himself. However the torment of her imprisonment was clear (-the young Lord Stark growling several times to Stannis' left during her telling-) as well as her making understandable of her defence to not only Lord Tyrion but also of the younger Lannister children.

 

 

In addition to the many Stannis and his council had questioned, the other Stark girl, as well as Ser Arys Oakheart and Ser Jaime Lannister were brought forward on the last day of the trials.

From the girl’s statement, it was established that it was Ser Meryn Trant that had killed his lord brother Renly; the younger Stark having witnessed it before her dance instructor had told her to ‘ _run and hide_ ’.

Ser Arys spoke of his accounts of the Lord Eddard Stark’s arrest, and start of the boy Joffrey reign until he had been sent to Dorne; including the acts that he had been ordered by his ‘king’ to perform on the northern prisoner.

Lastly, with the few words he actually spoke, Ser Jaime denied laying with his sister, denied that her three children were his, as well as any envolment in any of the murders and arrests. The only action he did acknowledge was wounding Lord Eddard Stark after an a disagreement relating to his younger brother that got out of hand in the streets of Flee Bottom, after the late Northern lord had been seen leaving a known brothel (- spurring the young Lord Stark to growl once more).

 

When it came to the question of Cersei’s children’s illegitimacy, the two remaining bastards were presented to the court – both were the very image of Robert – as well as the girl Myrcella and the boy Tommen. The Lineage of the Great Houses of Westeros was also brought forth, and Stannis related his own accounts of the late Lord Arryn and himself finding out about Cersei’s infamy.

 

When it finally came time for the accused to speak, the boy proclaimed that he had only served _justice_ on those who questioned his right, that the crown was rightfully _his_ , and went so far as to call Stannis ‘ _uncle’_ during the proceedings, and then accuse Stannis of stealing _his_ crown.

 

When came for her turn to speak, the Dowager Queen, only spoke once, demanding a trial by combat- confirming Stannis’ suspicions. Being queen – _Dowager queen_ – it was her right to have a member of the kingsguard for her champion. She could have chosen any from the four remaining; she chose her brother... her twin... her _accused_ _lover_.

 

**. . .**

 

The day following the trials - the day before the Dowager Queen’s trial by combat was to be held - Ser Jaime Lannister requested a meeting the accused he was to defend. Seeing no reason to object, with the cells secure and guarded, Stannis reluctantly accepted the request.

 

 

Not long after granting the appeal, as the Small Council meeting of the day was about to commence, a prison guard rushed into the Small Council Chambers, even without being given leave to enter.

Pale, the man seemed to have no words he was able to utter, making Stannis gritt his teeth in further frustration. However, it soon became apparent that Stannis presence was needed in the cells.

 

Even if he was sceptical and frustrated with the guard’s strange manner, Stannis, followed by Lord Davos, Lord Robb Stark and Ser Brynden, went to the lower levels.

When they finally reached the cell the guard indicated – the Dowager Queen’s cell - nothing prepared Stannis for what he was met with inside: entering the cell, they found Cersei’s lifeless body lying on the floor, her eyes and mouth open in surprise, her face a pale violet, blackish-red welts were already starting to mark the skin of her neck.

Before he could demand any answer, a voice from the side reminded Stannis of the presence of another in the room:

“She came into this world moments before me, it would only be fitting for her to leave it before me - She always wanted to be the first in everything.”

 

Looking at the man sitting on the floor, back against the wall, Stannis couldn’t stop himself asking: “ _You_ killed her?”

Not pay attention to the others entering the room, sarcasm dripped from the man’s lips, as he bit out: “Aye, _Your Grace_ , _I_ killed her.”

 

All stayed silent, as the Kingslayer broke his gaze from Stannis’ and instead looked out the small cell window before speaking once more:

“They say there is no higher crime than _kinslaying_... ‘ _The man who kills his own blood is cursed forever in the sight of gods and men_ ’. _W_ ell I was already a cursed man, how much worse could I become? The Gods cursed Tywin Lannister with avarice, cursed his daughter with beauty and vanity, cursed my brother with deformity, cursed me time and time again...”

H then added in a snarl: “... You do not choose who you _love_. I love _her_ ; loved her more than any other being in this _retched_ realm.”

Gaze meeting Stannis’ once more, he continued: “I wanted to kill your brother a hundred times over... every time he took his rights... every time he dishonoured her with his whores and made me hear through the door of his chambers...”

His gaze broke, looking into nothing: “Every time I soiled myself, it was for _her_... Everything I did, I did for _her_ : I became a kingsguard for _her_... I killed for _her_... I never felt ashamed of loving _her_ , only of the things I did to hide it... I never did until returning to this shit of a city... until I heard what she had done... all those she had ordered the murder of... When I heard what had happened in the Red Keep – what _she_ had done... ordered to be done to all those women and children.... Not _everyone_ can be lying but her...”

 

There was a pause in which Stannis said nothing, knowing the man was not yet finished.

Finally, after several moments, his voice sounding even stranger, the knight finished his thought:

“... It reminded me of Aerys... you know the mad one:... the _king_ _I_ killed.”

With a maniacal laugh, he then asked: “Does _His Grace_ want to know why I killed _him_? – Why I killed the Mad King?... I am cursed, why not break another vow: my _scared_ _oath_ to keep _my king’s secrets_...” - Each word came out as if _they_ were damned.

“Ned Stark was racing south with your brother’s army, but, as you know, my _father’s_ forces reached the city first. _Pycelle_ convinced the king that his old friend had come to defend him, so he opened the gates. The one time he _should_ have heeded Varys, but he ignored him...

...My _father_ had held back from the war, brooding on all the wrongs Aerys had done him and determined that House Lannister should be on the winning side. The Trident decided _him_.”

Every time ‘ _father’_ was uttered in came out as an angry spit.

“So, it fell to me to hold the Red Keep, but I knew we were lost. I _begged_ Aerys his leave to make terms. However, instead, I received a royal command: _‘Bring me your father’s head, if you are no traitor’_. - Aerys would have no yielding....

... Instead he called for his _pyromancer_... Surely their reign was not so long ago that you remember that the Targaryens never bury their dead, they _burn_ them. Well Aerys had just that in mind; do you know what he said before sending me off to kill my father? - _‘The traitors want my city but I’ll give them naught but ashes. Let Robert be king over charred bones and cooked meat._ ’...

... I killed the pyromacer first - in front of _him_ – making Aerys certain of what was coming for him... and then I killed _him_. – Ran my sword right through _him_.”

 

After a long silence, Ser Jaime seemed to have remembered where he was and who was with him, and straightened himself, sitting more upright against the wall.

Looking past Stannis, he said – most likely to Lord Stark: “I pushed the boy from the tower in Winterfell; he saw us together. – I did it for love, I did it for _her_.”- He spat out the last word in venom.

 

Thinking the man was finished with his confession; Stannis opened his mouth to speak. – However before he could say one word, Ser Jaime added, sounding all the more defeated:

“Tyrion. Tyrion is the only one I would fight for now.”

With a soft smile he then added. “Yet, thankfully, he has no need of me – found himself a beautiful maiden to fight his battles...”

Now laughing fully, as he continued:

“Life is full of ironies: my father, the _Great Tywin Lannister_ , put all his faith in his _precious_ _prefect_ _twins_... his first child killed her husband- her king – and fucked half the kingsguard-, his first son killed his whore of a sister...

... All his life he blamed Tyrion for his mother’s death, but he’s the only innocent among us. He tried to forget about him, then he tried for years to find him a more acceptable bride than the one Tyrion had found for himself... even one from the lower houses... a second or third daughter,... even proposed a match with the Florent girl your brother took on your wedding bed... Yet, even the second time round, Tyrion has found a better one all by himself: a lady of the highest birth and beauty.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *- The Dornish come by boat as the Tyrells are still in war against the Iron Throne, making travelling through the Reach less encouraged.
> 
> Note - for the Battle of Blackwater (299AC) Sansa was 13, Stannis was 32. By the time the trials happen only a couple of months have passed.


	6. Chapter 6 – Another Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the trials

 

 

\- - - - - - - - -

**The second time she was brazen to the Crown**

 

 

 

The boy Joffrey was beheaded at noon the next day.

He had confessed to the whole of the court, during his trial, of killing Robert’s bastards and ordering the beheading of Lord Eddard Stark; although he also had constantly repeated that all these actions were justified as he was the _‘king_ ’. - Even after Ser Jaime had confessed that all three children were his, the boy refused the truth staring him in the face.

Nevertheless, the fact remained that he had confessed. – Stannis swung the sword himself.

 

In addition to the boy, Ser Lancel Lannister was also executed, for having been part of the king’s murder and copulating with the queen. Unlike his nephew, the young knight went silently to his death.

The third to be executed – much to the knight’s surprise – was Ser Meryn Trant, who thought that he would be sent to the Wall. Knowing the extent of the man’s true nature, Stannis did not give him the option though; especially as he was found guilty of not only killing the king’s brother but being a key part to the massacre of the Stark household during Lord Eddard Stark’s arrest.

On the other hand, unlike his sworn brother, Ser Osmund Kettleblack was given the choice between death and the Wall, for being guilty of laying with the Dowager Queen – the knight chose the black.

 

Present for the beheadings were his Lord Hand, Lord Robb Stark and his lady mother, Lord Edmure Tully and the Blackfish, as well as Prince Oberyn and most of Kings Landing population. However, neither of the northern lord’s sisters were present (-it had been revealed that the younger girl had also witnessed her father’s beheading-) and instead the two had kept the company of the remaining of Cersei’s children, trying to comfort them, whilst their older brother sentence was being carried out.

 

Ser Jaime Lannister was only beheaded a few days later, after he had done a formal confession to laying with his sister, begetting all her children, as well as pushing Lord Stark’s brother from a tower in Winterfell. The knight also spoke of how he knew - even though he had never been a direct part to the planning - of his sister’s plan to kill her husband, the king the knight had taken sacred vows to protect.

On the other hand, the knight insisted that his younger brother had never been a part of any of the plot or informed on the fact that all three children were in fact Ser Jaime’s – especially due to the fact that Cersei had always hated him.

Moreover when asked about Lord Jon Arryn’s murder, Ser Jaime remained adamant that it was not his family’s work. He continued by insisting that Cersei poisoning Jon Arryn was unlikely as she would tell him everything and yet he had heard nothing about it. Instead she had, on several occasions, made her worries known that both Lord Arryn and Stannis himself were getting too close to the truth and would tell Robert before she _had_ time to act. He had finished by asking Stannis who else would have beneficiated from Jon Arryn’s death or the fact that Lysa Arryn was a widow with a sickly child.

 

Unlike for the beheading of the boy, Stannis was informed that Lord Robb Stark’s eldest sister did not join the two Lannister bastards, but instead had been quite insistent on being with Lord Tyrion during the execution of his brother; even after the continual protests of both her brother and her mother.

Hearing of the action and minor rebellion against her lord-brother, Stannis was reminded of Ser Jaime’s words about the possible relationship his younger brother had with the girl. The thought went to the extent that Stannis wondered if _something_ had actually happened between the dwarf and the northern girl during her captivity.

 

However other matters made Stannis not speculate too much on the matter. – In any case, she was her brother’s subject, not his. Not directly anyway.

 

**. . .**

 

The first issue Stannis had to deal with was what to do with the bodies of those executed. Most voice that the heads should be shown on the Keep wall to remind all of the King’s justice. However Stannis had decided against this and instead ordered that the bodies be sent to their respective houses. Some thought it was his sense of right that had incited Stannis to act in such a way, others pondered if he had gone ‘soft’. However the true reason was that Stannis wanted Lord Tywin Lannister to have a more physical reminder of his justice and of what had happened to the Great Lion’s daughter, son and grandson (and even nephew) for their crimes.

However Stannis was not without mercy: the envoy which brought the Lannsiter bodies back to Casterly Rock also included Ser Kevan Lannsiter’s remaining twin sons, as they were still only one-and-ten. In any case having the Lord of Casterly Rock’s remaining son as well as his two remaining grandchildren was sufficient in terms of hostages.

 

The second issue to treat was the matter of his kingsguard. – Both Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Meryn Trant were now dead, as well as the two that had died before and whilst Stannis had taken the city. Ser Osmund Kettleblack had been sent to the Wall, and Ser Barristan Selmy was still missing. The only knight that remained was Ser Arys Oakheart. With the encouragement of several – including the Martells and the northern girl – Ser Oakheart was pardoned of his actions during Joffrey’s reign. Yet Stannis refused to name him the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

Within his own personal guard, Ser Rolland Storm and Ser Richard Horpe were named to the kingsguard, Ser Brynden Tully was also named to the order – directly becoming the new lord Commander- as well as Ser Wendel Manderly.

The lady-knight Brienne of Tarth had also requested to join, but Stannis refused not only on the fact that she was a _woman_ but Lord Selwyn Tarth’s only heir. Instead, he encouraged the lady to find herself a husband; a response that, unfortunately, she did not seem to welcome or take to heart.

 

Before Stannis was able to name the remaining two guards - not even a moon after the execution of Joffrey - the Tyrells sent an envoy to speak of terms of surrender. This was soon followed by another sent from the Lannisters. However, much to Stannis’s fury, when both forces did bend the knee, Lord Tywin Lannister was not among them, instead it was said that the man had _‘simply disappeared in the night_ ’.

 

In the terms of surrender, Stannis had insisted that both Lord Mace Tyrell and Ser Kevan Lannister were both sent to the Wall, as well as Lord Paxter Redwyne and other major commanders from their armies.

Lord Tyrell’s eldest son, Willas Tyrell - a crimple that had obviously not directly fought in the war, and was said to be of a more sensible and studious nature than his father – was named the new Lord of Highgarden. – Surprisingly Prince Oberyn Martell had been one of the strongest supporters to this decision.

However as part of their agreement for peace, the Reach agreed to pay a yearly fee to the crown, including a sizeable amount of their crop and bred animals for the next eight-and-ten years – a year for each month they had supported the wrong king.

One request, that took Stannis somewhat off guard, was when Ser Loras Tyrell personally requested to Stannis to be part of his kingsguard – stating that he wanted to protect Stannis how he had _‘not been able to protect Renly_ _’_.

 

 

With the treaty of surrender mostly taken care of, then came the issue of the Eyrie: Lady Lysa Arryn still had not replied to his missives, especially to his demands regarding her and her son. – Action was taken.

Thankfully, Stannis’ soldiers were met with little resistance. Against their lady – following their King’s orders – Lord Nestor Royce opened the Gates of the Moon to the royal forces, lead by Ser Brynden of the Kingsguard.

Once inside, his men apparently soon learned of the lady’s true state of paranoia and dementia. She would go days on end in the High Hall with her son ever-present on her lap.

When they tried to reason with the lady, it soon became apparent that there existed a _liaison_ between Lady Lysa Arryn and Lord Petyr Baelish.

Stannis had never trusted the previous Master of Coin, and had always thought him more trouble than good during Robert’s reign. However both his brother and Lord Jon Arryn had supported the man’s presence on the small Council. Conversely, mainly according to Lord Tyrion and then during the surrendering, it soon became clear that Lord Baelish had been a major part of Lord Renly’s death and Eddard Stark’s arrest and execution, and apparently had been the one to broker the alliance between the Lannisters and Tyrells, including the betrothal between Lady Margery and the boy Joffrey. - Thankfully the man had apparently been killed under mysterious circumstances, not long after the siege of Kings Landing.

It was when the Lady found out of her lover’s death that the mad-woman broke down in a fit of hysterics and ended up confessing that she had been the one to poison her husband, upon Lord of Harrenhal’s _encouragements_ , when Lord Arryn had spoken of taking her boy from her, before throwing herself through the Moon Door.

 

Before and during the child-lord being finally brought to the capital, the next issue became naming the members of his Small Council.

Stannis knew that many still had their objections to having a baseborn as his Lord Hand, however he refused to give them any thought. – Lord Seaworth had always been one of his greatest supporters and even made him hope for more retired smugglers.

Stannis’ cousin, Ser Andrew Estermont, was named Master of Ships. Lord Harwood Fell was named Master of Coin. And when the company returning from the Eyrie arrived, Lord Yohn Royce, who had come to the capital with his cousin and the young Lord Arryn, was named was named Master of Laws.

A Master of Whisperers was yet to be determined.

 

Additional advisors were also requested to be included in the Small Council, all which Stannis was less than pleased by:

Stannis grumbled when Lord Robb Stark refused to stay in the capital, to take a position on the Small Council, stating that he was needed more than ever back in the North. – Even if the lad was still young and had much to learn, he had proven himself a worthy commander and having his father’s sense of justice and honour. Not to mention that Stannis also wanted a more direct presence to one of his greatest supporters.

In his stead, Lord Robb Stark had suggested one of his closest confidants: Theon Greyjoy. Seeing as the young heir had proved his worth in battle and had Lord Robb Stark’s support, Stannis had begrudgingly accepted that the young Greyjoy would to stay in Lord Robb Stark staid on the council.

It was important to note though, that the Greyjoy’s presence had been doubled in insistence when Stannis stipulated, upon Lord Stark’s rejection, that the northern lord’s first brother – his current heir – was to come to in his stead to Kings Landing as a ward of the Crown. – The young lord fortunately was not brazen enough to deny his king twice.

The second addition was Ser [Stevron Frey](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Stevron_Frey) – Lord Walder Frey’s heir. Here, Stannis conceded that the man was one of the more amiable and reasonable of the brood of Freys. Nevertheless, making his disapproval known, Stannis stated that even though the marriage contract between Lord Robb Stark and one of Lord Walder Frey’s daughters would stay, he broke the preposterous contract between a second of the Stark children and another Frey; especially after hearing that another one of the northern lords had also married one Late Lord’s litter of daughters and granddaughters.

The last advisor to be required, and the one he was the least pleased by, was one of Prince Oberyn’s bastard daughters, a certain Nymeria Sand – as representative for Prince Doran, since the second Dornish Prince himself refused to stay in the capital.

As it were, in addition to those appointed, it was also decided that the wards to the crown would also attend most meetings. These were: Lord Robb Starks’ brother, Bran Stark, the young Lord Robert Arryn, Prince Trystane Martell, who refused to leave the capital without his formerly-betrothed. The final ward of the crown was the two-and-ten Lord of Starfall, Lord Edric Dayne, who had been part of the Brotherhood without Banners.

 

In addition to these many appointments, it was decided that his uncle, Ser Lomas Estermont, was to remain as castellan of Storm’s End until such a time as an heir – for him or his daughter – would be provided. Similarly, his good-uncle, Ser Axell Florent, was to remain as Castellan of Dragontone.

Lord Nestor Royce was decided upon to continue to serve as High Steward of the Vale of the Eyrie, whilst the young lord was not yet of age, as he had previously done during the years Lord Jon Arryn had remained at court.

 

**. . .**

 

When it came question of Cersei’s two remaining bastards, with Tywin Lannister still missing, even several months after the terms of surrender, Stannis refused that either be given leave of the capital.

This then left only one key issue to deal with: Lord Tyrion Lannister.

As his brother had stated, Stannis now believed that the dwarf had been innocent of any of his families plotting. However, this did not change the fact that the man had been a primary element during Joffrey’s reign: he had been the Acting Hand for nearly a year and had contributed directly to the Battle of Blackwater and the deaths of more than half of Stannis’ soldiers.

Missing, and named a traitor of the Crown, Tywin Lannister was removed of his title as Lord of Casterly Rock, also bringing the question of its next lord. – Some proposed that one of Ser Kevan Lannister’s twin sons become a ward of the crown and become the next Lord when he came of age. Not many voiced towards Lord Tyrion, who was by blood right the next Lord of Casterly Rock.

 

Of course this was when the small lord’s greatest defender requested an audience with Stannis. -Being king, and it being his duty to not refuse any appeal from a highborn, especially if it could help in coming to a decision, Stannis agreed.

At the acceptance, it was brought to his attention that Lord Stark had been against the request, and that both he and his mother had tried on several instances to stop the girl from visiting Lord Tyrion, or come to Stannis about the man. - However the girl apparently continued to defy her liege-lord on the matter.

Most probably in retaliation, Lord Stark insisted be also present to the meeting, using her age and the fact that she was his sister as reason. – Stannis acquiesced, even though he thought most of the problem seemed was more of a family matter rather than anything else.

 

Nonetheless, with the girl’s petition and her continued defiance over the Lannister dwarf, Stannis was brought once more to wonder if there was any merit to Ser Jaime’s side comment about his brother and the girl, even though she was hardly a woman-grown, only four-and-ten.

 

 

**. . .**

 

 

When the girl entered his solar, she started by giving a flawless curtsy to both him and his Lord Hand and with a demure greeting “Your Grace”, before standing straight, facing him; waiting patiently for Stannis to speak.

Stannis, for himself, could not help but note tension that Lord Seaworth had previously mentioned between the two siblings, as she seemed to be ignoring her brother’s presence completely.

 

Not one for frivolity, Stannis went straight to the matter at hand and spoke:

“Lord Seaworth informed me that you wanted to speak – once more – on the matter of Tyrion Lannister?”

The girl seemed relieved by his directness and replied an assured: “Yes.” To which Stannis heard Lord Stark give a low petulant huff of disapproval.

 

After giving a quick glare of warning to the lad, Stannis returned his attention at his petitioner:

“And what, pray tell would you like to state on the prisoner?”

Stannis noticed the girl brows come closer together at the term ‘prisoner’, however she did not comment on it. Instead she straightened herself a little more and replied:

“I have heard that Lord Tyrion’s fate is still being decided. I am hoping that my previous words on the matter are helping in coming to a decision. However, now that it had come to light the true extent of Lord Tyrion’s innocence, I wanted to also state my support on him being named the next Lord of Casterly Rock.”

Although part of Stannis had assumed that this was coming, he couldn’t help but scoff back in disbelief:

“You not only want me to spare his life but you are actually suggesting that he be rewarded with a lordship?”

The girl had the common sense to look somewhat contrite at the response; however this did not stop her from insisting:

“It is a lordship that is his by _right_. – Moreover, as I have previously stated, has Lord Tyrion not proven himself? Proven that he does take his responsibilities from his king seriously, regardless of his personal thoughts on said king? Moreover, he is not scared to say what he thinks. It is said _you_ prefer blunt words of honesty over flattery of court; you will have it with _him_.”

Scowling further, teeth definitely grinding, Stannis replied:

“It seems I was wrong to have allowed you to spend time with the _prisoner_ – you come close to being as impertinent as _him_.”

The girl turned to a more humble posture before she replied in a calmer but still firm voice:

“Lord Tyrion _is_ Lord Tywin Lannister’s _heir_. Even when his older brother was alive, Ser Jaime had taken his vows to the Kingsguard, which had made Lord Tyrion by right the heir to Casterly Rock. The only way for another to receive the title is if Lord Tyrion is sent to the Wall or if he is executed.”

At the comment, it was the first time Lord Stark seemed to be in agreement with his sister, giving a continuous bob of approval. Stannis for his part replied dryly:

“For someone trying to keep the man from a possible death sentence, you seem to being to going about it in the strangest way.”

The girl had actually the gall to huff in annoyance at not only her brother’s approval of Lord Tyrion’s possible execution but also at Stannis’s comment:

“Between the three choices, the most acceptable is the _lordship_. - Lord Tyrion was only doing his _duty_... duty to the wrong king, but still his _duty_ to his _king_.

I am not suggesting that you award him the title of Lord of Casterly Rock and then send him back to his home. The West has surrendered, but I would assume is still very much still unstable. I can also assume that it will be even harder to control it with a child-lord or with one of your own men that has never been in the Westernlands.

Instead, would it not be best to appoint one of your lords as castellan whilst the _true_ lord is here in Kings Landing under your direct rule? Would seem like a more logical option...? ... You could even force him to marry one of the lesser houses that have your greatest support... or force him to marry a Frey-“

During the tirade, the girl’s cheeks had gone red with passion, as her voice had risen till she was nearly out of breath. Stannis had also noted that the girl small frame had shook somewhat– either with passion or fear – during the speech. Stannis, for himself, had started to grind his teeth harder at the increase in her brazenness, and called her out on it:

“-Take care in your words my lady, you are _definitely_ reaching on insolence now.”

Yet, his words of warning did not stop her from meeting his gaze bravely as she added:

“Lord Tyrion repeats often enough his House words: ‘ _a Lannister always pays his debts_ ’. _Give_ him this - his life, his _birth_ _right_ \- and he _will_ be ever-indebted to _you_. Surely it could not be a harmful reality if the lord of one of one of the richest parts of the realm is indebted to his king.”

There was a small pause as she quickly recovered herself, before, more calmly, this time resigned, she sighed:

“If Your Grace is still not convinced that Lord Tyrion should be lord of what is his by right, I will of course acquiesce to whatever decision my king decides, but know that you would have to send an innocent man to his death.”

 

This time it seemed the girl had finally finished speaking.

 

The room stayed deathly quiet for a long time, clearly all its occupants were waiting on Stannis to be the next to say something – whether it was to rebuke the girl or actually agree with her statements.

 

Finally, his eyes straight into her Tully-blue ones, Stannis spoke: “I will give your words thought, my lady.”

 

 

**. . .**

 

 

Not long after the girl and her brother were dismissed, and Stannis had returned to his desk, he addressed his Lord Hand: “Lord Seaworth: inform the cell guards that I require Lord Tyrion’s presence.”

Lord Seaworth gave a curt nod: “Of course, Your Grace.”

 

The older man had nearly reached the door, when Stannis called out: “Lord Seaworth...”

His Hand turned to him once more in acknowledgment: “Sire?”

“It seems that I was too generous in certain of my _allowances_... inform Lord Stark that his sister is not to visit any more prisoners of the crown.”

 

 

**. . .**

 

 

The meeting ended up being the last time that the dwarf and the girl were mentioned together, as well as it being the last time the girl requested anything from the king, before Lord Stark and his army left for to attend his pledged wedding, prior to retiring to the North.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> \- As you probably have figured out, but just wanted to state it anyway: Sansa’s stay in Kings Landing, under Stannis’ rule, made her more confident - especially her meetings with Tyrion, who helped her become smarter/ more aware to many realities/ more logical/ more assertive (somewhat similar to how he had been with Jon when he had gone to visit the Wall); plus it helps that Shae is still her maid. On the other hand she is still young so has a bit of hot-headedness and maturity to over-come.
> 
> \- By the time Robb, Catelyn, Sansa, Arya and the Northern forces leave Kings Landing it is still 299AC (to align more or less with when the Red Wedding timeline in the books). A little under a year since Battle of Blackwater: Sansa is still 13 nearing 14, Stannis is still 32 nearing 33.


	7. Chapter 7 – Firsts, Seconds, Third and Fourths

**The many times she was mentioned**

 

 

 

\- - - - - -

**_The first time she was mentioned_ **

 

 

It had barely been a week since the Tullys and Starks forces had left the capital. Stannis and his Hand where in the Kings Solar, going over the different missive that the newly appointed Grand Maester had brought to them, when Stannis felt that something was... _off_.

Frowning, he tried to put his finger on whatever was bothering him.

The petitions had already been dealt with...

The Stark lord was soon to wed a Frey wife...

He had already seen to the letters from Dorne and from the Reach, as well as the one from Braavos...

 

Brows fully creased now, Stannis thought of the other matters of the day.

His last visit to the queen’s bedchamber had been a few days ago and he knew that he should probably visit her again this evening, according to the Grand Maetser’s recommendations; but was not the unease he was feeling now...

He had already visited his daughter, and had even seen both his brother’s bastards in the training yard...

There was of course the knowledge that Tywin Lannister was still missing... and he had yet to come to a decision about the imp...

... but even that was not it.

 

He looked over at his Hand reading the missive from the Night’s Watch out aloud, informing them that the new men had arrived and their request for even more men that the realm could spare.

 

Stannis blinked.

 

He finally realised what it was... Davos was _reading_...

He was caught so off guard, and even annoyed at himself for having only realised it _now_ , that Stannis took no care that Davos was still speaking – _reading_ the letter – and blurted:

“When did you learn to read?”

At the abrupt interruption Davos looked up from the parchment, blinking, before understanding showed through his face and Stannis noticed his lips twitch, making him tighten his own jaw. Thankfully the man did answer the question, no matter how humorous he might find it or Stannis:

“When your Grace named me your Hand.”

“Who taught you?”

This time the smile disappeared, and Davos looked back down at the letter, his cheeks definitely going a little pink:

“Hum... Lad- hum... Lord Stark’s eldest sister. As you may remember, before the princess and her sister arrived, she was ... hum... rather lonely; I spent some time with her... talking to her... She seemed to think it important for the King’s Hand to be able to read... So I could be of better service to Your Grace.”

 

Stannis blinked a second time but made no further comment.

 

 

 

 

\- - - - - -

**_The second time she was mentioned_ **

 

 

The queen was with child.

Both Grand Maester Colemon and Maester Cressen had confirmed it.

 

It had taken another moon’s turn since news of Lord Stark had married one of the Frey girls, and had returned to his Northern castle, the new Lady Stark already with child... Another turn of Stannis visiting the queen’s chambers repeatedly, doing his duty, and his wife persisting to the idea of a sacrifice - Robert’s bastard - to the ‘ _Lord of Light_ ’ to ‘ _remove the taint of their marriage_ ’...

 

Court congratulated him, lords and ladies wishing him a son; but Stannis barely listened to their words. He knew that half of them still hoped that Selyse had been barren so they could throw their own daughters, sisters, nieces at him. As for the other half, they probably predicted that the babe’s ears would be even larger than Ser Axell Florent’s and have an even stronger square jaw than Stannis.

As it were, now the maesters have it confirmed, he really did not care for what anyone had to the say about the news of the queen being with child. – Not even caring for his own wife’s words on the matter; especially since she still kept on blabbering on about her God and priestess saying she needed to pray for many healthy trueborn sons.

Stannis only cared that he had accomplished his duty - a duty he will not have to do for another nine moons- and privately hoped for a male heir.

 

It is only when he visited his daughter that afternoon that Stannis realized that he did actually care for someone's opinion after all: his current heir's.

When he first entered the room, Stannis’ thoughts were etched in worry; truly wondering what his daughter thought of possibly having a younger sibling. - The last time Selyse had been with child, Shireen had been barely three and Stannis doubted the girl remembered much if anything of the period. But now she was one and ten, nearly grown, yet had not known many other children. Stannis knew all too well how others could be to those who looked or acted different. Pushing away his own memories from his own childhood, he recalled Cersei’ wretched boy taunting her about her grey scale and ears; not that the mother, or even Robert, had been any better. Stannis had once even heard Renly speak ill of Shireen’s general appearance and meekness.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the subject of his worry as Shireen, upon noticing him enter her chambers, rushed to greet him with a shy smile and then proceeded to congratulate him on the day’s happy event. Stannis was about to chastise her that there was nothing to congratulate yet, as complications were still possible, but he held his tongue. Instead he followed her to the table where she had been working, and sat in his usual chair for their meetings.

Stannis’ concerns from before where then quickly completely removed when Shireen spoke about her hope of having a sibling, not even caring if it were a boy or a girl, without his need to ask.

Stannis knew that his daughter got on well with her bastard cousins, and even with the three wards of the crown; she would sometimes be seen in the library with the Stark boy or in the gardens with Edric Storm, Prince Trystane and the girl Myrcella. However it was not until this very moment, as he saw the excitement in the girl's eyes as she continued to speak, that he realized how lonely the girl must have been at Dragonstone, and it was only recently that, mainly once arriving in the capital, that she had truly developed and become less shy, more sure of herself.

The talk of possible sisterhood soon developed further when Shireen stretched her hand took pick up an item on the table, and presented it to Stannis.

Brows rising, Stannis quickly realised what is in her hand: a handkerchief or at least the start of a handkerchief... Shireen cheeks went quite pink as she explained:

“Its... its for the babe... I thought it would be a nice present for my little brother or sister.”

At a loss of what to say especially on the subject of broidery, and knowing he probably should not point out that she had still several moons before the babe came, Stannis only gave a small nod.

Looking down at the design, Stannis was actually quite impressed with what had already been done. He could note the careful focus and precise movements his daughter had done: the threads seemed tight enough and the small shapes and drawings already there were quite neat. Though, his brows creased together, as he wondered why there are wolves running along with the stags, and asked his daughter as much:

“... the wolves?”

However, looking back up and noticing Shireen’s forlorn face, he soon realised he had been incorrect in his assumption.

Dejected, she softly explained:

“They are not wolves... they were supposed to be foxes... for Mother's House. That’s why they are red.”

Feeling all the more foolish to not have realised that the obvious answer, Stannis gave another small nod. Not finding the words to apologise for his obtuseness, Stannis quickly moved on from the animals being shown:

“Did... hum... did your septa teach you to sow?”

Still looking a little saddened, Shireen shook her head before she answered:

“No, it was Lady Sansa who first properly showed me, when she was here... She showed me the best ways to move the needle and thread, and how to make certain shapes. She was very kind to me... she even gave me a cloth she had made herself.”

With that she shifted in her seat and took out another piece of cloth from a pocket with her dress and showed it to him. This second one clearly showed grey _wolves_ , as well as small birds and flowers.

Stannis once more was relieved that in the last moons Shireen had found friends in the other youths in the capital.

He recalled Stark girl having all the courtesies that befitted of a lady and was not at all surprised, being raised by Lady Catelyn Stark, that the girl possessed the traditional feminine graces of her milieu: music, poetry, singing, dancing, embroidery, and other traditional feminine activities... – something that could only be a benefit to have around the princess.

 

 

 

 

\- - - - - - -

**_The third time she was mentioned_ **

 

 

Prince Doran Martell’s heir, Princess Arianne Martell of Dorne, was in Kings Landing.

She had come to court to visit her younger brother, her bastard cousin and the girl Myrcella, whom apparently she had grown fond of whilst the girl had been in Dorne.

When the royal party had first greeted her, Stanis noticed that her features were similar to her uncle and nephew: olive skin, large dark eyes and long, thick black hair. Unfortunately Stannis soon found that the princess’s temperament and general nature was also closer to that of her adventurous and fierce tempered uncle rather than her calm, more patient father.

What made matters even less agreeable was that the woman was quite comely and most of the men of the capital would not stop gawking at her buxom figure. He even noticed Ser Oakheart’s stance stiffen slightly whenever the woman would pass the kingsguard – _utterly ridiculous_.

Stannis had already found it irritating for the last few moons with ‘ _Lady Nym_ ’, her bastard cousin. Prince Oberyn’s bastard proved troublesome in having a similar lust to her father: bedding men and _women_. Her ‘ _great beauty_ ’ had already been distracting enough to some of the men on the council, namely the Greyjoy heir. - Stannis remembered Davos telling him with humour one evening that Nymeria Sand had apparently bedded the Ironborn once but had been disappointed as she had decided not to return to his bed for a ‘ _second go_ ’. Stannis had scowled at his lord Hand, not caring for such anecdotes.

But, unlike Nymeria Sand, the princess did not openly fight in the training yard or wear men’s breeches. That, added with the fact that she was heir to Dorne and still unmarried only _furthered_ her appeal...

Stannis did wonder on several occasions _why_ the woman – for she was in fact a woman grown, _seven years_ grown – was not yet wed? As maintained by Dornish customs, she was the heiress of Sunspear, and the future ruling Princess of Dorne: it was her _duty_ as the _heir_ and as a _woman_ to marry and produce future generations of dornish princes and princesses...

If this nonsense continued and neither the princess nor her father found her a suitable husband, Stannis would find her one.

 

In between all her dornish and womanly activities (– whatever those actually were, Stannis had no interest in knowing-), Princess Arianne did also attend the Small Council meetings. In fact, the more Stannis thought about it the more he noticed that if anything else she would mainly arrange her day around the small council meetings and the public petitions. Thankfully, the princess also had the decency to wear more layers of silks and jewels, concealing some of her womanly attributes, when talking politics.

He was actually somewhat bemused to realise that – more often than not – Princess Arianne would arrive earlier than most and sit directly next to _him,_ during the meetings; generally on whichever side Davos had not taken. Likewise she would sometimes stay later than the rest to speak with him.

Prince Oberyn had never acted interested in things discussed – mostly complained at the earliness of the hour. Prince Trystane, like the rest of the wards, would mainly stay silent, listening in, and only very rarely giving some sort of input. As for the bastard daughter – Nymeria Sand –, as previously mentioned, the meetings were always a little awkward with her around, but she had proven to give good council and have a sharp mind. But even she never stayed longer than necessary once the meetings concluded.

 

Nearly two moon turns into her stay in the capital and the princess’s general comportment still continued to baffle Stannis to the point of irritation. By now the lady would actually seek to speak to him whilst he was in his solar, usually alone.

It carried on till Stannis could not take it anymore and questioned to his Lord Hand if it was a usual way of behaving in Dorne; though he had not notice her bastard cousin act so brashly.

At the inquiry, Lord Davos stopped whatever he had been writing and looked up at Stannis, eyes wider than usual, before blinking several times. Finally, after giving a dry cough, his Hand hoarsely asked:

“Your Grace?”

Stannis’ brows creased further, his lips thinning, knowing that Davos clearly knew what he was talking about, yet forcing Stannis to repeat himself:

“Princess Arianne Martell: her general manner... her behaviour seems... _strange_... even for a Dornish and for a woman: _why_ is she acting so?”

Another gawking, another cough, and Davos mumbled looking down at his parchment rather than face Stannis’ stare:

“It’s just the ladies of court, Your Grace.”

_No_! It was more than just the ladies of court! There was definitely something he was _missing_ ; jaw tightening, eyes narrowing, Stannis insisted:

“This is more than women being women Seaworth – the princess seems constantly trying to speak to me about _something_ , but has yet to do so. Our relationship with Dorne has improved from what it was under Robert, but there is definitely still tension. If in some way they are planning...”

“Your Grace, I assure you it is nothing of the sort.”

“Lord Davos – I am the king of the Realm. There should be nothing that I should not be privy to, especially if it is being discussed around court.”

Davos continued to shift clumsily in his seat as he insisted:

“It is really nothing of great importance, Your Grace.”

Stannis snapped back: “Than it should be no trouble to tell me.”

Sighing in resignation, Davos replied: “... If you insist-“

“- I do _insist_.”

 

There was another long, deathly pause before Lord Seaworth finally spoke:

“Apparently... many moons ago, during the Battle of the Balckwater, when we were taking Kings Landing and the city was under siege, Queen Cersei had had brought all the women to the Maegor’s Holdfast... to the Maiden Vault- “

“-Yes, yes, I know all this Davos. I saw the bodies myself; I preceded that blasted woman’s trial! What has all that got to do with anything that is happening now?!”

“When all the ladies were in the Maiden Vault, apparently the late-queen had stated that... that with most men she would hope to be able to _charm_ them... to possibly be more lenient on her... and her children... however, she had gone on to state that unfortunately this would not apply to Your G-“

“-Of course it bloody wouldn’t have worked: she was my _brother’s_ widow! She had killed him and had had extra-marital-incestuous relations with her own twin brother!”

Even though still very much frustrated, Stannis was able to notice the breath Davos took before he furthered his explanation even more uneasily than before:

“It... it is different from that... it was more than that Your Grace... more than the mere fact that you knew her guilty of the highest treason... Your Grace: as we know now, Queen Cersei had already seduced her cousin, as well as a member of the kingsguard... (- as well as tempt another with her father’s power and gold -)... The comment was in reference to the fact that she believed you were the only one she could not use her ‘ _charms’_ on, stating... hum... she stated that... that: ‘ _if it were anyone else outside those gates [she] might of hoped for a private audience, but this is Stannis Baratheon... [she] would have a better chance seducing his horse_ ’...”

Stannis blinked.

He was pretty sure his mouth was mow slightly open; his jaw was definitely not clenched anymore. Whatever answer he had been expecting was definitely not _this_.

 

When Stannis did not say anything for a few moments, his Lord Hand quickly finished by adding: “... apparently several have heard of the anecdote... and it would seem the Princess Arianne is... trying to test its... _validity_.”

 

Regaining his senses, Stannis’ jaw tightened once more and gave a curt nod to Davos before returning his attention to his own papers in front of him.

There was no point in asking his Hand if Princess Arianne knew that he was married, his wife pregnant for already five moons. The question would have been more rhetorical than not: the whole kingdom waited to see if the babe would be a son. In any case, Stannis knew that the Dornish did not have the same scruples as most in ‘ _sharing’_ their partners. Moreover the whole of court probably knew that the last time Stannis had visited his wife chambers _was_ five moons ago.

He also did not need to ask who had started the telling of the tale either. Both men in the room knew. – Since nearly all the ladies of court had been killed that day, it had to be one of the survivors of the siege. More specifically it had to be the only lady who had survived the Maiden Vault Massacre.

 

 

 

\- - - - - -

**_The fourth time she was mentioned_ **

 

 

The day’s meeting had been an utter disaster.

Many still opposed the inclusion of the newly appointed Lord of Casterly Rock to the meetings – and also still disputed the fact that Stannis had finally decided to grant the title to its rightful successor: Lord Tyrion Lannister.

Ser Stevron Frey seemed to have switched bodies with his weasel lord father for the day, insisting on more Freys in the capital, and even going so far as to propose a marriage between them and one of the other kingdoms.

The Dornish all got angry when Lord Harwood Fell made a snide comment about Dorne and Prince Trystane’s ‘ _taste for tainted blood_ ’.

However, the worst had been the Greyjoy heir, who had not had his usual self-important, cheery self but instead had been scowling during all of the meeting, encouraging further discord. It had actually been him that had snapped at the young lord of the Vale, making the boy cry, in turn having Lord Royce want to pummel the Ironborn to the ground, which had truly started the whole mess.

 

 

Pacing in his Solar, teeth grinding, temper still not cooled, Stannis barked at his lord Hand:

“What is the matter with all those...those... blasted idiots?! _Gods!_ its day’s like these that I actually regret when Robert was king and we had corrupt Commander of the city Watch, Littlefinger, the Spider, oathbreakers...!?!...”

He paced some more, continuing to vent:

“... make sure Grand Maester Colemon gives the Arryn boy a small dose of milk of the poppy! The Mother and the Maiden: how could late-Lord Arryn have let him near his crazed mother for so many years!!...”

Fist clenched, he took a few more steps before turning his glare to Davos directly:

“And what was with the Greyjoy boy today? He was not his pompous-arrogant self... Did he not bed enough tavern wenches last night? Did the Dornish Bastard reject him one too many times, wounding his squid-pride?!”

 

There was a pause, before Davos realised that Stannis actually wanted him to reply to his last inquiry. The man shifted awkwardly for his chair, though his lip did twitch:

“He has yet to receive an answer... from the North.”

Stannis scowled further, clearly not understanding the importance of this:

“An answer from the North? Lord Stark is quite studious in his correspondences – if he has not responded it is because he is still thinking the matter over. There is no reason to become a petulant child over a late response!”

A dry cough escaped his Hand’s mouth:

“It is not from _Lord_ Stark that he is awaiting a response from...-”

“-By the Seven speak clearly, or I will make you meet the Stranger! I do not have time for your mind games!”

Sighing, Davos explained further:

“Lord Theon is awaiting a response from Lord Stark’s sister. Apparently, when he heard of Lord of Riverrun marriage to Lady Margery Tyrell, he thought it best to send his own request for the eldest Stark girl’s hand. Lord Stark is agreeable to the match, seeing as they grew up together and are sill close. However he also replied that all his siblings would have a say in whom they wed, and that his friend needed to ask the lady herself. Greyjoy is now waiting on the lady’s response... and is growing a _little_ _impatient_.”

 

Stannis had stopped pacing, just staring at his lord Hand as if _he_ had just turned into a squid.

 

Then the next storm burst, suddenly:

“The Tyrells married their daughter?! To Lord Tully of Riverrun?! Without _my_ consent?! ... When did this occur?... Why was I not informed?”

Now it was Davos’ turn to blink, before stuttering:

“Lady Margaery Tyrell married Lord Edmure Yully not even a moon turn ago – surely you remember... it was mentioned by Grand Maester as well as Ser Stevron.”

But Stannis insisted, teeth clenching

“I was not to be informed of the nuptials – I should have been consulted! As the king, it is my duty to know on all marriages of the Greater Houses, and give my own decision on the match!...”

Spinning around, Stannis barked out to the closed door:

“Lord Commander!.... Lord Commander!”

Thankfully the older knight heard from the outer chamber and soon came in, loking worriedly from Stannis to Davos back to Stannis, and gave a small bow:

“Your Grace?”

“Ser Brynden: explain to me why the subject of your nephew’s marriage was not discussed with his king, _before_ the bans were signed?”

Like Davos, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguards just gaped and blinked like a fish at Stannis, making Stannis scowl further.

 

Not able to deal with their uselessness, Stannis turned to window and stared out towards the Bay. For several moments he did nothing but mutter to himself of the incompetence of the council surrounding him, when finally he came to a decision.

Swiftly turning back, he commanded to both:

“Inform Grand Maester Colemon to send letters to _all_ the Greater Houses: their king is to be consulted on all potential matches for their lords and ladies – I am to be notified on any and _all_ betrothal requests that have been made, however nonsensical them may seem.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - One More First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter (- just have too much and too many stories happening at the same time). Hopefully, you will still like :)

 

  **Her First Letter**

 

 

 

More often than not during the meeting, Stannis found his gaze shifting toward the other end of the table, landing on the Lannister dwarf.

There was no helping it.

This had already happened during yesterday’s meeting... as well as most of the Small Council meetings since Stannis’ rather impulsive directive two moon turns ago. Ever since his discussion with his Lord Hand and his Lord Commander, and the consequential receiving of raven upon raven from the whole of kingdom, with _this_ matter being the focus.

Evidently, the many lords had been more than ready to use his request as an opportunity for their own benefit. Whilst, of course, _reminding_ Stannis of their allegiance to the crown before and during the war, as well as what deeds they were known for and who they shared blood ties with, all the while proposing matches between themselves or someone in their House and another.

The crown’s wards in the capital were of high interests in certain unions that were put forward – most especially the young Lord Arryn. There were obviously other offers in link with the newly Lord of Highgarden, the Greyjoy heir, and the Martell princes. However, it was more on the matter of the highborn ladies that had Stannis rattled. Of the Great Houses, there were not many that were unwed. This was especially true since Lady Margery Tyrell of Highgarden was now Lady _Tully_ of Riverrun, and Lady Lysa Arryn was no longer amongst the living. And yet, no matter the _shortage_ of ladies or the fact that there had just been a war – and, in turn, the consequential deaths of many - it seemed the number of men ready and willing to wed was still very much _plentiful_.

The widowed Lady Catelyn Stark received quite a few offers from various lords of the Riverlands, as well as from the North and the Vale. A few more had been received for Lady Arya Stark; the young Lord of Starfall had even waited till after one of the Small Council meetings to conclude to come to Stannis, to directly express his _interest_ in the young lady. Sevra ravnes had been sent for Lady Asha Grejoy - most from other Ironborns -, and even more for the Princess of Dorne - even though both women were known to be brazen and tempestuous. (- As well as Princess Arianne Martell seeming to still be very much interested in wanting a _private_ audience with Stannis, no matter his many actions to try and dissuade the Dornish woman).

However, in these cases, Stannis was not _too_ troubled. From what he remembered of the Stark widow, she given the impression of being sensible enough to choose any possible second husband. Lady Arya had still several more years before marrying (– and from the little he remembered of the girl, she had not seemed the most enthusiastic to this particular duty). As for the other two ladies: as long as they did their duty and chose from the condensed list that had been created for possible husbands and, in the case of Dorne, Prince-Lord Consort, their unions would be concluded without too much hassle...

 

 _No_ \- most his thoughts seemed to revert back to the question of the last two unattached ladies: - the two remaining ladies who had received the most offers.

 

His worries for the first were expected: what king - what _father_ \- would not be concerned over the choosing of the husband of his only daughter and current heir? The matter of the possible Prince Consort for the whole of Westeros was not one to be taken lightly. Neither was finding the right suitor for his child.

And yet there was one lady who seemed an even higher prize than the King’s only heir: the Lord Robb Stark of Winterfell’s eldest sister. According to Davos the lady was now four-and-ten - not a woman fully grown - and yet she had received no less than sixty different proposals (– and that wasn’t even looking through those from various hedge-knights).

As Stannis already knew all too well, Prince Doran spoke of no match for his daughter yet, and Prince Trystane seemed to still have no interest other than the girl Myrcella, however the raven from Sunspear mentioned that Prince [Quentyn](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Quentyn_Martell) had sent several ravens to Winterfell and alluded to a possible princely tour to the North.

From the Vale, both Lord Nestor Royce, High Steward of the Vale, and his brother, Lord Yohn Royce, put forth their respective heirs, Ser Albar Royce and Ser [Andar](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Andar_Royce) Royce. Lady [Anya Waynwood](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Anya_Waynwood) had also apparently very recently sent a raven to Lord Stark proposing a union between his sister and Ser [Harrold Hardyng](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Harrold_Hardyng), Lord Robert Arryn’s current heir. Ser Patrek Mallister, having fought along Lord Stark and being good friends with Lord Edmure Tully, had also been put forward. - The issue was utterly more frustrating when Lord Robert Arryn himself had cried for a whole week to any who would listen that _he_ would only ever accept his Stark cousin as his bride and no over (- even though he was barely nine and she was nearly a woman grown).

There were several more from the Riverlands. The most startling was Lord [Walder Frey](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Walder_Frey) actually sending _several_ proposals. These included sons and grandsons, varying in age from ["Black" Walder](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Walder_Frey_\(son_of_Ryman\)), third in line after his grandfather Sevron Frey and his older brother [Edwyn](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Edwyn_Frey) Frey in line, a man nearly forty (– and who had bedded half the Frey girls if rumours were to be believed –) and [Steffon](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Steffon_Frey) Frey, known apparently as Steffon the _Sweet_ , only a few years younger than his cousin, fifth in line for the Twins, to [Olyvar](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Olyvar_Frey) Frey, squire to Lord Robb Stark, a lad of four-and-ten... But the Lord of the Crossing had then gone on to write that the girl could come to the Twins and choose which ever Frey she would prefer, even one of his bastards if ‘ _that was the lady’s preference_ ’.

On the other hand, Lord Tully had written to state his _support_ for a match between his ‘ _much beloved niece_ ’ and his new brother-in-law, Lord Willas Tyrell, the new Lord of [Highgarden](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Highgarden). – Stannis wondered how much of the letter, if not all, had been dictated by the newly made Lady Tully. Not surprisingly, Stannis’ latest Kingsguard, Ser Loras Tyrell, had also voiced his support for his older brother, stating him to be an ‘ _exemplary_ _lord, in temperament and character_ ‘.

Of course, from the Iron Isles, the main proposal was still from Lord Balon Greyjoy’s heir, Theon Greyjoy, whom the lady had yet to express her thoughts on this particular choice.

As for when the ravens from the North finally arrived, they only confirmed that all its Houses were making offers for either Stark daughter – though primarily for the eldest. Even House Bolton had suggested his bastard, and current heir, as a suitor. It especially did not help that most knew by now that Lord Stark had given leave to all his siblings in choosing their future husband or wife. In addition to all these proposals, Lord Stark had also thought it necessary to notify Stannis that apparently several lords and their sons or nephews stayed several days at a time in Winterfell with the chance to possibly charm his sisters.

Furthermore, Stannis was informed that the young lady not only seemed to correspond with most of the North by now, but in addition to exchanging letters with her brother Bran Stark, Princess Shireen and the girl Myrcella, she also wrote with Prince Quentyn Martell - though his siblings -, Lord Willas Tyrell - through the acquaintance of her uncle -, as well as with Lord Robert Arryn...

... and, as might have been anticipated, Lord Tyrion Lannister, the newly pardoned and instated Lord of Casterly Rock.

 

The matter of her betrothal already at the forefront of his mind, its significance was further reinforced only yesterday, when Stannis had received a letter for his own from the lady herself:

      ‘ _To His Grace Stannis of House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, and the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms_

_I trust that Your Grace is in good health. In addition, my thoughts and hopes are also never far from Queen Selyse and Princess Shireen, especially during these last trying weeks for Her Grace. I pray for a safe birthing, for both mother and child, and that Princess Shireen will soon welcome a healthy younger brother or sister._

_On to which, I would like to thank Princess Shireen as well as your own kind words my lord brother and his wife received with regards to the birth of their son, Eddard Stark. At the arrival of my nephew and the next Lord of Winterfell, the whole castle is filled with cheer and liveliness. I can only hope that I will be able to do my duty to my House and my family, as Queen Selyse, Lady Roslin, and many other ladies before them have done, when the time comes._

_Fortunately, it seems I will not have long to wait before having a husband and house of my own. - I would like to commend Your Grace in having taken a further direct interest in the lives of your subjects, and the future of your kingdom. I can only trust that the many letter exchanged between Your Grace and the many lords will prove fruitful in your suggestions of the best matches._

_With regards to my own aspirations, I hope Your Grace does not find me too forward in asking if there are certain suitors who have already stood out in your esteem in the choice of my future husband? - Whichever suggestions Your Grace puts forth, I will of course take into consideration as most valued counsel. Any additional guidance to the already helpful ones received from my lord brother and my mother is forever welcome. Similarly, I can only hope that whichever choice I will ultimately decide upon, will be met with my family and Your Grace’s approval and support._

      _Your loyal subject,_

      _Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell’_

 

Stannis had read the letter several times into the late hours of the night, and twice more this morning.

Yet, frustratingly, never did it give any mention to a particular suitor that _she_ held a higher regard to, or any kind of indication of preference or even refusal to any man. Nor had the lady stated exactly how many suitors she had already met or was corresponding with.

 _No_ \- no names had been mentioned what-so-ever. From this omission as well as her wording at the end of her letter, Stannis could only conclude that whichever suitor held the lady’s _esteem_ might not also hold her Lord brother’s or her King’s.

 

Stannis jaw twitched, as - for the hundredth time - his hard gaze landed on the most likely man - or really, _half-man_.

With stubby legs, a jutting forehead, mismatched eyes of green and black, and blond hair darker than his elder siblings, looking over his appearance, Stannis couldn’t help but think it had not been helped by the grisly facial scar running down his face, ever since the Battle of the Blackwater. His unique exterior would alarm most. For the most part, Stannis would go so far as to state that the dwarf’s deformity alone would stop most men from pushing their daughters into a proposal. - Even before the war, it was said that Lord Tywin Lannister had proposed a union between several ladies and his second son through the years; including Lysa Tully, the daughters of Yohn Royce and Leyton Hightower, and even to the Florent chit Robert had bedded during Stannis’ wedding.

The fact that the current Lord Lannister was also a known drunk – although _apparently_ less so now -, a whoremonger – though seemingly less so nowadays, according to Davos -, his family was the perpetuators to the most recent war, his father was the most wanted man in Westeros, and that he had been brother to the condemned previous Queen and the Kingslayer, it was no surprise that Lord Tyrion Lannister was still very much the subject of quite a few controversies and comments through the Red Keep and through Westeros. The lack of proposals was even more understandable.

Through his letters, Lord Robb Stark had made his own thoughts on the dwarf abundantly clear. Moreover, it was painfully obvious that the Young Wolf was ready to fight long and hard before having a Lannister good-brother.

And yet, out of all the proposed unions, the one Stannis had come to find the most _foreseeable -_ and thus the most worrying - was this one sitting opposite him at the Council Table.

 

Once more Ser Jaime Lannister’s words haunted Stannis:

“... _[Tywin Lannister] tried for years to find him a more acceptable bride than the one Tyrion had found for himself... even one from the lower houses... a second or third daughter,... even proposed a match with the Florent girl your brother took on your wedding bed... Yet, even the second time round, Tyrion has found a better one all by himself: a lady of the highest birth and beauty_.”

Nor could Stannis forget the several times the lady had come to him as the dwarf’s champion. Or the fact that, according to Grand Maester Colemon and Davos, Lord Lannister continued to receive _several_ parchments a _week_ , sealed with the Stark sigil.

 _No. -_ This was definitely not an issue to be taken lightly.

The amount of complications the kingdom would receive if the lady selected on the imp were only mounting in Stannis’ mind. Could the girl not see the possible repercussions of such a decision? The implications and effects this choice could have? The alliance of between certain houses could come into question. Stannis’ own affinity with the North and specifically with Lord Robb Stark might even have ramifications, if the lord’s sister went against his directive and Lord Stark somehow thought the crown was to blame. All this did not even take into account _other_ potential draw backs; - namely a large number of prideful men feeling slighted that a most favoured lady decided on not only another man but on half-a-man, rather than themselves.

 

Stannis couldn’t help but wonder _how_ he should state his own thoughts in his reply to the lady. As her king, it was clear that he would have to make perfectly clear that the question of her betrothal was not only a choice for her future husband and herself but a union that would affect countless others… Perhaps, at the same time, he could use the opportunity to state certain aspects that were unbefitting in some of her current suitors?... -

\- _No_. It would be best to first request the lady’s selection, and respond from there, namely assessing the suitability of those she decided to mention.

 

Stannis had started forming in his mind how exactly he would explain these crucial matters to the young maiden when suddenly a knock at the chamber’s door cut through whatever Lord Fell was discussing. Although frowning in irritation at the interruption, Stannis still called out to whoever was on the other side.

It was one of Selyse’s ladies-in-waiting, slightly dishevelled; - “ _His Grace and Grand Maester Colemon are needed: the queen’s time is upon her, the babe is coming.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- By the time the letter comes (and Selyse goes into labour) it is 300 AC: Sansa is 14, Stannis is 33 (going more or less with timeline of the books)


	9. Chapter 9 - Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (late) Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, and any other end of year celebrations to all. – Had intended to publish this yesterday, but was side tracked by family, turkey and presents...

**Many Echoes in Others**

 

 

A _son_.

 

He had a son.

_Robar Baratheon_.

After several hours of labour – the mother still recuperating, even now, several days after the birth – Stannis had his son and heir. Westeros had its prince.

The bells had rung from the moment he was born to sunset, all over the city as well as all over the realm.

He was a smaller babe than Robert, Renly, or Stannis himself had been, according to Maester Cressen. Nor had the boy much of a howl in his lungs coming into the world, as Stannis remembered Renly having for his birth. Nevertheless, the small prince had his father’s dark hair and square jaw, combined with his mother’s large ears and pale eyes.

All that truly mattered to Stannis was that he finally had his son and heir.

 

-

 

And yet, the prince had barely arrived, Stannis was called to do his duty once more and leave him, and his mother and sister. - A black raven had come from the Wall.

Stannis’ last memory, as he departed, was of his son in his sister’s arms as the princess wished her lord father - her king – good health and success on his journey and in the battles to come.

 

 

=

 

The situation with the wildings was so dire that the royal fleet had sailed past Ramsgate, Widow’s Watch, the Dreadfort and even Karhold. Instead, they had sailed on till reaching Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, the eastern-most of the Night’s Watch’s keeps.

The decision had proved well-thought. The Northern forces had been slowed down by the first winter winds. Only those from the Mountain Clans and House Umber had reached the castle, and joined to help protect the Wall from the wilding siege and their repeated attacks since the initial strike from the south.

His own southern knights had caught the wildings unaware, taking Mance Rayder’s host in the flanks as it besieged the Night Watch castle. With several columns heavy with horses and archers, they were able to surround and crush most the wilding army, even though their numbers had been ten thousand with giants and mammoths.

Not long after the King-Beyond-the-Wall was put in irons, Stannis' soldiers found, within Mance Rayder’s tent, his queen dying from childbirth, another woman assisting, the new-born prince, as well as a young man distinct from the mass of fur-coated wildings. The black furred cloak of the Brothers of the Night’s Watch was not needed for Stannis to discern who he faced. Unlike his trueborn brothers, the young warrior had his father’s look. A man of lean build, with dark brown hair and grey eyes so dark they bordered on black, Stannis had first thought he had come across Lord Eddard Stark once more.

The last time Stannis had seen the Bastard of Winterfell, he had merely been a boy of five; a meeting in all likelihood he did not remember. Although his face lean and long, the features all wrong, Stannis felt his gaze trace the whole of the bastard searching for another. Only the solemn, guarded posture echoed that of another second meeting with another of Lord Stark’s offspring, just at the end of another battle, in another war.

 

-

 

They made their way to the Night’s Watch castle once the battle ended. Mance Rayder and his remaining lieutenants had been taken into custody. A wet-nurse was thankfully found for the infant prince, and his aunt, the remaining wilding princess, was placed in the one of the remaining towers of the castle.

When tallying the numbers, approximately a couple thousand wildings had been slain and another thousand captured. The rest of Mance Rayder’s host was scattered. - Those that had evaded capture had fled into the [haunted forest](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Haunted_forest).

The Night’s Watch had lost only fifty men, including the previous Lord of Highgarden. A heavier loss for Stannis himself had been learning of Donal Noye’s demise; - the castle’s armourer, and, more so, the man who had made Stannis’ first sword before having lost his arm during the Siege of Storm's End and thus taken the Black.

A great part of the castle destroyed, from the initial assault as well as from the following days of siege. The Watch's primary means of transporting men and materials to the top of the Wall was destroyed as well as the Lord Commanders Tower.

As for Stannis’ host own forces, there was only light losses.

 

-

 

The Wall was a world apart, to the point of news oft reaching them late. And yet Stannis’ duty required him here, the need greater than all other parts of the realm.

It was said that a king had not visited the Wall since in hundredths of years. And yet Stannis could not help but think upon the fact that apart from himself, there was one who proclaimed himself King-Beyond-the-Wall, now in the ice cells, and another who had refused the crown: Maester Aemon, third son of King [Maekar I Targaryen](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Maekar_I_Targaryen), a prince in another life. More than once, before and after their first meeting, Stannis wondered on what would have happened if the old man had not refused the crown and ceded rule to his younger brother, [Aegon V](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Aegon_V_Targaryen) Targaryen – Stannis’ own great-grandfather. It was strange to think, apart from his heir and his daughter, there were not many that were of closer blood to his own than the blind maester.

 

But his thoughts could not linger long on such trivial matters.

The great golden battle standard of House Baratheon cracked like a whip against the harsh northern winds, on the roof of the King’s Tower. Barely settled in, with leather gloves lined with fur, lambswool breeches, and a quilted doublet under his armour and fur cloak, Stannis had ridden down the kingsroad as far as Queenscrown, prowled through the empty hovels of Mole’s Town, and inspected the ruined forts at Queensgate and Oakenshield. He grumbled at the clear neglect the Night’s Watch suffered.

He learnt that during Robert’s reign, only three of the Watch’s nine-and-ten castles remained in use, and its numbers had dwindled to fewer than a thousand men. Worse, the men continued to be largely made up of peasants, debtors, poachers, rapers, thieves, and bastards. Only a few of the noble and knightly houses had members within its ranks, and these had only increased with those who had fought on the wrong side of the last three wars: Robert’s two and Stannis’ one. Recent failed rangings, the bulk not returning from the [fight at the Fist](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Fight_at_the_Fist), as well as the party of recruits having been slain by Lannister men, and the [mutiny at Craster's Keep](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Mutiny_at_Craster%27s_Keep), had greatly depleted these numbers.

 

And thus...

... His stay lingered as the northern winds grew harsher and the snow fell heavier, as plans to improve the Wall’s current conditions were made, and as scores of ravens were sent out to the rest of his kingdom. – Stannis meant to have every one of the Night’s Watch forts garrisoned again before the year was out.

 

... His stay lingered as worrying rumours of creatures from beyond the Wall reached him. - The warnings from Winterfell’s bastard were only the first Stannis heard the realm’s true enemy.

Lord Tarly’s overly-large offspring and the _blind_ maester looked through the books of the castle’s library. Hundredth of books had yet to be looked at. Some books were still lost within the castle walls. The older books were falling to pieces. - The [_Others_](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Others). This was how they were mentioned in the annals; though not as often as one would have thought, or hoped. They came when it was cold... or else it the cold came when they came. They hid from the light of the sun and emerged by night... or else night fell when they emerged. Some of the stories spoke of them riding the corpse of dead animals. Bears, direwolves, mammoths, horses, it makes no matter, so long as the beast was dead. It was said that men who fell in battle against the Others must be burned, or else the dead will rise again as their thralls. Proof to ordinary blades, if the tales were to be believed, their own swords were so cold they shattered steel. Still, they found mentions of _dragonglass_. During the Age of Heroes, the children of the forest used to give the Night’s Watch a hundred obsidian daggers every year. From the books and the men’s own accounts, fire appeared to trouble the creatures, and they were vulnerable to obsidian. One account of the Long Night that spoke of the last hero slaying the Others with a blade of _dragonsteel_. Supposedly they could not stand against it. – _Dragonsteel_... most possibly _Valyrian blade_.* - Ravens were sent to the Citadel for more masters and more books.

Even in the hours speaking with his prisoner, Mance Rayder proved knowing much of their mutual enemy. - There was cunning in the turncloak, Stannis would grant him that much. On the other hand, even if he were to renounce his kingship, the man would remain an oathbreaker. If Stannis were to suffer one deserter, he would encourage others to do the same. Laws should be made of iron, not pudding. All men would be reminded of how Stannis dealt with turncloaks and traitors. Mance Rayder’s life was forfeit by every law of the Seven Kingsdoms.**

 

... His stay lingered as Jon Snow to be voted the 998th Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, after his name had being unexpectedly put forth after several rounds of voting.

_Snow_. Was ever a name more ill-omened?**

Although half-brother to the Warden of the North, several protested to the decision. Some of the knights and lords – scions from noble Houses – were cold to the idea of serving a bastard. Others accused the boy of being a turncloak and oathbreaker – for having joined forces with the wildings and lain with a wilding girl. Janos Slynt went so far as to refuse a direct command from his newly appointed commander, and lost his head for his trouble.

The bastard was no traitor. Only a fool would doubt Eddard Stark’s honour or his honesty, and the new Commander was in every way in his father’s image. The Lord Commander was bold enough to be a Stark. But thankfully was not without sense. The longer the two spoke, the more his words and actions echoed another’s words, with regards to another plight... In any case, it was Snow who had found the dagger made of dragonglass, who had brought them the [Horn of Winter](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Horn_of_Winter), and who had captured the King-Beyond-the-Wall’s son.

 

... His stayed lingered as Lord Robb Stark and his northern men at long last reached Castle Black, thankfully bringing further supplies from the south with them. As did ships; those sent from White Harbour arrived first, followed by those from more southern ports of the realm. - The castle’s winter store was replenished for the Watch as well as the additional army. The southern men were clothed so they would not freeze.

Stannis had not seen the Warden of the North in nearly a year. In that time, marriage and the harsher weather seemed to have melted all the youthful softness from the young lord’s face and left him hard and lean. Stannis could not help compare the Northern Lord and the Lord Commander. The two were close – closer than Robert had been with either of his true brothers – and yet, echoes of Robert seemed to be in his namesake, Stannis finding Lord Stark less serious - less _northern_ \- than his bastard-brother, making Stannis wonder if his own heir would be more similar to the trueborn or the bastard. Unlike his half-brother, the Lord Stark favoured his mother’s side, with a stocky build, blue eyes and thick red-brown hair. And yet, the blue of his eyes did not seem _right_ , his hair seemed _too_ dark, his built _too_ stoic... as if an inaccurate echo of another, a younger, gentler, and more earnest Stark.

 

... His stay lingered as the question of the wildings resurfaced time and time again. – As the days passed more wildings turned up to surrender. Nevertheless, his scouts had informed Stannis that hundreds of the remaining wildings had regrouped either at [Hardhome](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Hardhome) or [Thenn](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Thenn_\(region\)).

As for the prisoners, regardless of certain protests – mainly from the Northern houses - Stannis guaranteed that any wilding ready to bend the knee to him and abide to the laws of the Seven Kingdom could pass through the Wall and settle in the Gift.

On the other hand, the pretender was brought to the block. - No matter how many times the young Lord Commander had repeated to Stannis that Mance Rayder knew the haunted forest better than any ranger... that he was familiar with the remaining wilding, Tormund Giantsbane... that the wildlings had come south not to conquer, but to escape the creatures of the cold... that Mance Rayder had fought the Others, and that he had the Horn of Joranum but had not blown it when he could have, Stannis remained unmoved. The law was plain; a deserter’s life was forfeit. - The Northern saying known to him, Stannis swung the sword himself.

Ultimately, they were also able to treat with [Tormund Giantsbane](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tormund_Giantsbane) and over three thousand [wildlings](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Wildlings) pass the [Wall](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Wall) at [Castle Black](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Castle_Black). - By the command of the Lord Commander, eleven ships were also sent from Eastwatch towards Hardhome, to rescue the wildings now trapped there.

As for the King-Beyond-the-Wall’s son, it was decided that – similar to the Greyjoy heir all those years ago - the babe was to be sent to Winterfell as a ward.

The matter of the wilding princess brought more complications, however. Not unlike another maiden, many men seemed interested in wedding, or at least _bedding_ , the woman. Although the princess a wilding and the tensions between them and the Houses of the North were still very much present, many thought to remind both Stannis and Lord Stark of their loyalty and service to the crown and to the North, and press for her hand. The chit was comely enough, not hard to look upon. Stannis could not deny her that. He would have been blind not to note many of the men – knights and black brothers alike – were taken by her beauty. Yet, the dark blonde hair and the pale green eyes, even her form, with a good set of hips and full bosom, seemed lacking to him somehow. - In any case, Robert’s bride had proved that beauty was traitorous. Not to mention, there was a certain level of insolence in the chit. Stannis supposed it was only to be expected of a wildling, and yet, her manners sometimes seemed to echo those of another, from a different time, being brazen to the crown on a different matter. - One could only hope a husband would teach her courtesy and to curb her tongue.

However, before any decision could be made and any husband was chosen, Stannis had woken one morning to be informed that Lord Umber's eldest son and heir, [the Smalljon](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Jon_Umber_\(son_of_Jon\)), had ‘ _stolen_ ’ – as was custom for those beyond the wall – the wilding princess. Although worse for wear, with a bruised eye, a cut lip, and a certain limp in his step, the man was still very much alive, with the blonde princess in his bed.

\- Stannis, more than anything else, hoped that the custom remained one only practiced north of the Wall and that none of the North lords were tempted to adopt it with the maidens of the realm.

 

... His stay lingered long enough for the Lord Commander to receive a raven from the commander of [Eastwatch-by-the-Sea](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Eastwatch-by-the-Sea). The missive not only revealed that the Braavosi captains were only allowing wildling women and children aboard their ships, intended for the slave trade in Essos, but, even more troubling, the black brother informed that by the time he arrived at Hardhome, he has lost five ships and the wildlings were eating their own dead, as well as stating that there were the undead both in the woods and the water. Now stranded, his missive pleaded – with a great deal of urgency - to send help by land, since the weather was too harsh on the seas.

 

However, before the preparations had been finalized and their horses saddled, two ravens arrived from the south: a [white raven](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/White_raven) from the Citadel and a black raven from King's Landing.

 

 

=

 

 

It was only when he woke that Stannis remembered the Wall, the Lord Commander’s grey eyes, the Lord of Winterfell’s blue eyes... the dark words from the black brother... the preparations... the white raven from the Citadel... the black raven from Kings Landing...

He had been injured during the battle - a blade to his side – that what he was told . Once stable enough, he was to be brought to Winterfell, to recuperate and for safety.

 

Stannis turned his head to the window for his eyes to find in the distance the Wall: immense, forbidding, and frigid. Surrounded by such a barren landscape one couldn’t help but think the Realm doomed. He still lived and yet all Stannis felt was emptiness. He did not feel any of the pain of his wounds. His body felt numb. Nor did he say anything. There were no words that would convey his thoughts.

They had saved some but not enough. There had been too many of _them_. But his thoughts were not for _them_ or those lost or for the dire situation surrounding those still living.

 

They were for that black raven, for the dark words on the letter... for the son he no longer had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the depressing ending – wanted to do a sort of hint to how things went down in the TV show in Season 5, with Stannis’ child/heir dying and Stannis not doing great.
> 
> \- Chapter takes place in 300AC (to align more or less with when the Battle of Castle Black, Stannis marching to Winterfell, and the arrival of winter). Sansa is 14, Stannis is 33.
> 
> \- 'Small' other note: Smalljon Umber in this story is that of the books, NOT that of the TV, Season 6 version.
> 
> * - parts of text greatly inspired by Jon’s conversations with Samwell in A Dance of Dragon.
> 
> ** - parts of text greatly inspired by Jon’s conversations with Stannis in A Dance of Dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages – Based mainly with those of the books. However Sansa is a few months older, so that when the events of the first book in 298 AC /TV show start, she is already 12. As for Stannis: he is suppose to be 34 in 298 AC (18-19 during Robert’s Rebellion) however I’ve changed his age making him a little younger: 15-16 during the Rebellion; 31 in 298.
> 
> * - Aemon Targaryen, Dragonknight , was one of the most renown knights of the Kingsguard. He was also accused of having bed the queen (his sister). – thought it was a funny link to mention with Robert/ Cersei/ Jaime.


End file.
